Vuelta a la Arena
by inmyveiins
Summary: Gale vuelve y ahora ya no trabaja en el distrito 2 ahora se ha presentado como presidente y ha sido elegido y quiere que Katniss abandone a su familia y se vaya con él y sea su primera dama. Ella lo rechaza y él furioso convoca unos juegos del hambre como venganza donde participan hijos de vencedores y alcaldes. Mal SUMMARY además de que no me cabía todo hay más dentro
1. Chapter 1

**¡¿Adivinad quien está de vuelta?! ¡Sii yo! **

**Si lo sé hace tiempo que no escribo pero chicos os aviso este FF es de los juegos del hambre LJDH he visto hace poco la pelicula de Sinsajo parte 1 aunque ya hace años que me he leído los libros pero ahora estoy más enganchada que nunca así que aquí está es post Sinsajo (parte 2 para los fans de la pelicula) y post epilogo...**

**ADVERTENCIA! Si no has leído el libro de Sinsajo no leas esto! Tendrá muchos spoilers!  
**

**Por cierto la hija de Katniss y el hijo de Finnick se llevan tan solo dos años no quince es que sino no cuadra mucho la edades porque él tendría ya los treinta y ella los quince vale?**

**Aquí tenéis un pequeño summary:**

**Gale vuelve y ahora ya no trabaja en el distrito 2 ahora se ha presentado como presidente y ha sido elegido y quiere que Katniss abandone a su familia y se vaya con él y sea su primera dama. Ella lo rechaza y él furioso convoca unos juegos del hambre como venganza donde participan hijos de vencedores y alcaldes. Los hijos de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12 salen elegidos pero el hijo de Finnick y Annie se presenta voluntario para salvar al pequeño hijo de Katniss y Peeta y tal vez también para proteger a la chica de la cual lleva enamorado desde hace cinco años.  
**

**Bueno espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

_Nadie pov:_

Era un día de principios de octubre las hojas de los árboles ya estaban teñidas de colores anaranjados y empezaban a estar esparcidas por el suelo y crujían cada vez que alguien las pisaba. El cielo estaba a conjunto con las hojas todo estaba anaranjado **(AN:El color preferido de Peeta (: )**.

Katniss se dirigía a su casa en la aldea de los vencedores iba con su arco en una mano y unos cuantos pajaros colgados del hombro. Detrás de ella iba un jovencito de unos diez años de ojos grises y ricitos rubios. Al divisar a alguien muy familiar sentado en un porche delante de su casa gritó:

\- ¡Abuelo Haymitch!

Haymitch sonrió y se levantó con su calma y lentitud habitual mientras que el pequeño corrió hacia él y se le lanzó encima dandole un gran abrazo. Katniss sonrió y se acercó a su antiguo mentor y Haymitch dijo divertido:

\- Que enano más cariñoso

Katniss sonrió dulcemente y dijo mirando a su hijo:

\- Sí, si que lo es...

Haymitch dijo mirando al jovencito que tenía delante:

\- Eso no lo ha heredado de ti preciosa...

Ella dijo cortante aunque en plan broma:

\- Callate Haymitch

Él sonrió divertido le revolvió el pelo a su "nieto" y la miró de arriba a abajo inspeccionandola y al acabar su "inspección" soltó una sonora carcajada y dijo:

\- Menuda barriga pareces una ballena, cada día estás más gorda preciosa

Y le pusó la mano en la barriga abultada. Katniss ofendida le apartó la mano de un manotazo y dijo con un sarcasmo evidente en su voz:

\- Estoy embarazada de seis meses que te esperabas que estubiera anorexica.

Haymitch levantó las manos a modo de rendición y dijo:

\- Era una broma... ¿Ya habéis pensado un nombre?

Katniss asintió y dijo sonriendo débilmente mientras se acariciaba la barriga:

\- Rue Johanna...

Haymitch sonrió tristemente y dijo:

\- Rue como la jovencilla del distrito 11... Pero...

Katniss le miró confusa y preguntó:

\- ¿Que pasa?

Haymitch preguntó curioso:

\- ¿Johanna? ¿Por que?

Katniss sonrió dulcemente y dijo:

\- Porque sé que ha Johanna le hará gracia y siempre le ponemos a nuestros hijos nombres de alguien que ha muerto y nos importaba para honrar su memoria y de segundo nombre de alguien que está vivo y siempre nos ha apollado... Primrose Annie, Cinna Haymitch y Rue Johanna...

Haymitch sonrió y dijo:

\- Me parece conmovedor pero a Effie no le hará gracia que no pongais su nombre a ninguno de vuestros hijos...

Katniss soltó una sonora carcajada y dijo:

\- Para la próxima vez será... Si es que hay una próxima

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Effie pero era una Effie muy distinta a la Effie del Capitolio ahora llevaba su pelo rubio oscuro o castaño claro por los hombros y su ropa ya no era extravagante; ahora llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y encima un delantal rojo oscuro. Y dijo con su habitual alegria:

\- Katniss... Hola que guapa estás...

Cinna abrazó fuertemente a Effie y ella le dio un beso en su mejilla y Haymitch dijo burlón:

\- Effie deja de decir mentiras... Está horrible...

Effie le acalló:

\- ¡Haymitch deja de decir estupideces! ¡Donde estan tus modales! Katniss no le hagas caso estás preciosa...

Katniss sonrió y dijo:

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Haymitch estoy horrible... Aunque a Peeta dice que estoy cada día más guapa...

Haymitch sonrió y dijo:

\- A Peeta le parecerás guapa siempre aunque tengas la cara desfigurada y llena de berrugas...

El pequeño Cinna arrugó su nariz y hizo una mueca de asco y Effie le dio una colleja a Haymitch y Katniss dijo:

\- Hablando de Peeta... Se debe estar preguntando donde estamos... Venga Cinna vamonos a casa.

Y se dirigieron a su casa. Al entrar en casa se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraban su marido y su hija de unos quince años; quienes estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Prim miraba miraba fijamente a su padre y Peeta le explicaba algo seguramente de los deberes. Ella sonrió ante tal escena de paz y tranquilidad. Entonces un pequeño terremoto de rizos rubios irrumpió en la cocina y le saltó encima al pobre Peeta quien estaba totalmente distraído explicandole a su hija lo que ella no entendía y Prim cayó al suelo del susto. Peeta cogió al pequeño en brazos y dijo:

\- Hola campeón ¿Qué tal la caza con mamá?

La joven se levantó del suelo muy enfadada y le gritó a su hermano:

\- ¿Cinna eres idiota o qué? ¡Me he caído de la silla por tu culpa! ¿¡Qué tal si te comportas como un humano y dejas de hacer el animal!?

Katniss intervino y dijo calmando a su hija:

\- Prim calmate... Dios menudo caracter que tienes hija

Peeta se levantó y dijo divertido:

\- Me preguntó de quien lo habrá heredado...

Katniss frunció el ceño e intentó no sonreír y le dijo usando el mismo tono que había usado con Haymitch anteriormente:

\- Callate Peeta...

Peeta sonrió y dijo:

\- Y si te digo que eso es algo que me encanta de ti

Ella enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él alrededor de su cintura y le dio un beso dulce y lento que fue cobrando pasión pero fue interrumpido por Cinna quien dijo asqueda:

\- Dios que asco... No podéis esperar a que estemos dormidos para besaros... Ewww

Katniss y Peeta se miraron y soltaron simultaneamente una sonora carcajada. Entonces dijo Peeta cuando las carcajadas cesaron:

\- ¿Bueno que has cazado hoy?

Katniss contestó:

\- Estos pajaros y Cinna ha cogido estas fresas, moras y arandanos...

Y le dio la caja llena de las frutas silvestres. Dejo su arco y dijo:

\- Cinna me acompañas fuera a desplumar los pajaros...

Él con el mismo entusiasmo de su padre salio corriendo hacia fuera y su madre le siguio. Peeta se giró hacia su hija y le dijo:

\- Supongo que tu me ayudas a hacer la cena

Prim sonrió y asintió. Y se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

La cena ya estaba hecha y la mesa preparada. Peeta le dijo a su hija:

\- Ves ha avisar a tu hermano y a tu madre

Prim asintió ambos se quitaron el delantal y se dieron la vuelta para guardarlo en un armario que estaba bajo el fregadero y cuando se giraron hacia la mesa Katniss y Cinna ya estaban sentados en la mesa y ya habían empezado a devorar con brutalidad. Ellos soltaron una risita y se sentaron y empezaron a comer antes de que les dejaran sin comida.

* * *

Al acabar de cenar Peeta se ofreció a lavar los platos pero Katniss se negó y le dijo que él ya había fregado los platos del desayuno y la cena además de cocinar así que los lavaría ella. Y lo echó de la cocina

Peeta derrotado se fue a sentar con sus hijos en el sofá y escuchó lo que había hecho Cinna con su madre hoy en el bosque. Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta; Peeta se levantó y la fue a abrir y allí de pie no había otro que Gale.

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo! Espero que os guste de verdad :))Y si os a gustado ya sabéis REVIEWS...  
**

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografia :(**

**Y la verdad no sé cuando actualizaré pero espero que sea pronto! Por ciertoo si tenéis instagram sigue mi fanpage thg_evelark_forever y mi cuenta personal laura00_pego lo agradeceria mucho de verdad y muchas graciaas :)) Un beso enorme y hasta que nos leamos ;) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno gente aquí está el segundo episodio de vuelta a la arena (Lo sé el peor titulo de la historia pero es lo que hay no soy la mejor poniendo titulos ni escribiendo... **

**Bueno ADVERTENCIA: Si te gusta Gale NO leas esto porque lo pongo como un cabrón...**

**Gracias a:**

** soniasc94: Como siempre tú el primer review y la que siempre me anima esk eres la mejor no sé que haría sin tu apoyo :) **

_**nati: **_**Gracias por tu review de verdad me alegro que te gustará y aquí tienes el capitulo**

** Val rod: Gracias por tu opinión me alegrado mogollón y gracias por seguirme :)  
**

**Tambié gracias a los que la habéis leído y no habéis dejado review pero si habéis clicado en favoritos o en seguir y también a los que solamente han leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no os ha gustado lo siento de verdad :(**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo a la tercera hija de Katniss y Peeta y los nombre de los niños ahh y la trama obviamente :) ;)**_

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

_Nadie pov:_

Peeta estaba atónito no sabía que decir cómo reaccionar entonces una palabra ahogada salió de sus labios:

\- ¿Gale?

Gale le miró con una expresión seria su mandíbula estaba tensa y dijo solamente:

\- Vengo a ver a Katniss. ¿Aún vive aquí?

Peeta solamente asintió y la expresión de Gale cambió ahora estaba confuso y le preguntó:

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué diablos haces tú aquí?

Peeta contestó con calma y arrastrando las palabras temiendo su reacción:

\- Vivo aquí

Para Gale estaba todo claro; ahora vivían juntos, se habían casado y su expresión se volvió dura y llena de rabia, pero enseguida la cambió a una de serenidad. Entonces Katniss se acercó a la puerta para ver quién era y al ver a Gale se quedó de piedra sin saber que decir ni cómo actuar y dijo con calma aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa:

\- Peeta por favor acaba de fregar el suelo de la cocina

Peeta asintió y se fue. Katniss dio un paso hacia Gale y cerró la puerta detrás de ella y le dijo con dureza:

\- ¿A que se debe tu visita?

Él le sonrió y dijo con alegria:

\- Bueno no sé si lo sabrás pero hace poco hicieron elecciones para ver quién sería el nuevo presidente y me acabo de enterar que lo soy yo me han elegido los votantes…

Ella sonrió falsamente y dijo:

\- Enhorabuena sabía que te habías presentado pero no sabía si habías sido elegido… ¿Pero igualmente a que se debe esta visita?

Él le cogió de las manos y dijo:

\- Katniss en estos diecisiete años te he continuando queriendo y te quería decir que vinieras conmigo…

Katniss dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo con dureza:

\- No, quiero a Peeta es más estoy casada con él y…

Él continuó aburrido:

\- Sí, sí estás embarazada de él pero huiremos sé que me sigues queriendo solo estás con él por lo de Prim…

Katniss se puso furiosa y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo le dio una bofetada y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

\- 1. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a nombrar a Prim está muerta por tu culpa y nunca te lo perdonaré!

2\. ¡Quiero a Peeta más de lo que jamás te quise! ¡Porque él se ganó mi corazón sin que me diera cuenta cuando me dio ese pan que salvó a mi familia!

3\. No solo estoy embarazada de Peeta si no que…

Entonces la puerta se abrió Katniss se calló de repente y Cinna sacó la cabeza y dijo:

\- Mamá… Papá va hacer chocolate caliente con una nube para Prim y para mí ¿Quieres uno?

Katniss se secó las lágrimas lo más rápido posible dibujó una sonrisa dulce en su rostro y dijo:

\- Está bien cariño…

Gale se quedó paralizado y dijo:

\- ¿Tienes tres hijos?

Katniss asintió y Gale dijo:

\- ¿No decías que no ibas a casarte ni a tener hijos?

Y Katniss le contestó mirándole a los ojos desafiándolo:

\- Peeta cambió mi punto de vista, Peeta se propuso un año después de la rebelión y de la muerte de Prim y acepté sin dudarlo porque le quiero con toda mi alma, siempre lo hice sino no crees que lo hubiera matado en mis primeros juegos… Pero lo de los niños no quise al principio pero después de que Annie vino me di cuenta de que lo que más deseaba Peeta en este mundo era tener hijos conmigo. Entonces vi que en esos dos años cada vez que Peeta mencionaba el tema tener hijos le decía que no él lo respetaba y me daba mi espacio entonces comprendí que en el matrimonio también tienes que hacer cosas por la persona que quieres. Cuando me quedé embarazada sentía tanto miedo pero Peeta estaba ahí y me decía que todo iba bien pero ese miedo no se desvaneció hasta que tuve a la pequeña Primrose Annie en mis brazos; cinco años después decidimos tener otro y nació Cinna Haymitch fue más fácil que llevar a Prim en parte y ahora hemos decidido que queremos un tercero y ya está y se llamará Rue Johanna

Gale se la quedó mirando y dijo:

\- Catnip… Ven conmigo así estaremos juntos como debe ser… No estar con ese panadero…

Katniss dijo con voz firme:

\- No, Gale yo solo quiero a Peeta así que por favor largate...

Y así acabó la conversación.

* * *

El día siguiente pasó con normalidad y lentitud. Pero por la noche los cuatro** (AN: Si contamos al bebé que está en la barriga de Katniss cinco XD Vale, vale ya me callo) **estaban sentados en el sofá y dijo Cinna:

\- ¡Noche de cine!

Peeta preguntó:

\- ¿A quien le tocaba elegir pelicula?

Prim levantó la mano con una sonrisa deslumbrante y Katniss dijo:

\- ¿Que peli quieres ver Prim?

Prim dijo:

\- Es una pelicula que hacen en el canal nacional se llama **_"DIVERGENTE" _(AN: No he podido resistirme XD :P)**

Cinna hizo un mohín y dijo:

\- No... Seguro que es de chicas...

Peeta le revolvió el pelo y dijo:

\- Cinna hoy le toca elegir a tu hermana la semana que viene te toca a ti y veremos la pelicula que quieras... ¿Vale?

Él sonrió alegrmente y Katniss sonrió y pensó: "_Dios sonríe al igual que su padre y él lleva tan bien las peleas en casa es el mejor. No me imagina estar sin él." _Y sin darse cuenta empezó a mirar a Peeta fijamente y él confuso dijo:

\- ¿Que?

Ella sonrió y dijo:

\- Te quiero

Él le devolvió al sonrisa y le dijo:

\- Yo también te quiero

Entonces la pelicula empezó Cinna al principio se aburría pero después se iba emocionando más. Y justo cuando Tris y Tobias o Cuatro se iban a besar la pelicula se paró Katniss y Prim soltaron un gemido de frustación pero no mostraron aunucios ni nada salió la bandera de Panem mostró una entrevista en la mansión del presidente. Salía Gale y empezaba:

\- _Gracias conciudadanos por votarme será dificil superar a la expresidenta Paylor y al expresidente Beetee **(se escribe así es que ahora no estoy segura) **quien se jubiló. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para hacer un mañana mejor pero no para el Capitolio ni los Distritos sino para todo Panem._

Katniss y Peeta escuchaban cada palabra que salía de los labios de Gale entonces su mirada ensombreció y dijo:

\- _Dentro de dos semanas hará 18 años que derrocamos al Capitolio y que salimos de la tiranía de Snow; y para celebrarlo después de preguntar a varios ciutadanos del Capitolio hemos decidido hacer unos 76 juegos del hambre..._

Katniss soltó un gemido ahogado y Peeta empezó a agarrar con fuerza el cojín del sofá, Cinna bajó del sofá con cuidado porque no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso a su padre y sabía que haría lo posible por no hacerle daño pero su madre le dijo que se apartara por si acaso y Katniss al verlo se acercó lentamente a él y le dijo:

\- Peeta no es real no es real...

Peeta la miró tenía los ojos oscurecidos este ataque no era como los demás era más fuerte y ella le besó temerosa y él se quedó paralizado y tensado al final se fue relajando y se separaron y él susurró contra sus labios:

\- Gracias...

Ella solo sonrió y centro su mirada hacia el televisor y Gale continuó:

\- _Pero estos juegos seran distintos no la cosecha se celebrará en el Capitolio... Y participaran hijos de alcaldes y hijos de los vencedores que quedan vivos..._

En ese instante el tiempo de paró Katniss y Peeta se miraron las lágrimas se amontonaron en ojos de ambos y los pequeños se miraron entre sí estaba asustados y empezaron a llorar; Katniss empezó a acariciar su vientre y susurró temblando:

\- Está castigandome por no haber huido con él y por haberme casado contigo y alemnos uno de nuestros hijo irá a la arena y vivirá la pesadilla que vivímos nosotros...

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el segundo capitulo! OMG pobrecillos aunque ya os lo esperabais seguramente pk lo dice la sinopsis :)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado de verdad :))Y si os a gustado ya sabéis REVIEWS...  
**

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografia :(**

**Y la verdad no sé cuando actualizaré pero espero que sea pronto! Gracias por leer este asco de historia y un beso enorme y hasta la proxima lectura :) :*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno gente aquí está el segundo episodio de vuelta a la arena (Lo sé el peor titulo de la historia pero es lo que hay no soy la mejor poniendo titulos ni escribiendo... **

**Bueno ADVERTENCIA: Si te gusta Gale NO leas esto porque lo pongo como un cabrón...**

**Gracias a:**

** soniasc94: Como siempre tus reviews estan ahí y me alegran el día y espero ansiosa que continues el tuyo...  
**

** Val rod: Gracias por tu opinión me alegrado mogollón y a mi tmpc nunca me gustó Gale :)  
**

**Tambié gracias a los que la habéis leído y no habéis dejado review pero si habéis clicado en favoritos o en seguir y también a los que solamente han leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no os ha gustado lo siento de verdad :(**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo a la tercera hija de Katniss y Peeta, el hijo de Johanna, Mags la niña abandonada, la relación de Beetee y Mrs Everdeen y los nombre de los niños ahh y la trama obviamente :) ;)**_

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)  
**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Nadie pov:

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el anuncio de la cosecha. Y todos ya estaban en el tren camino al Capitolio cada vez que llegaban a un distrito paraban y recogian a los vencedores junto a sus hijos y a los alcaldes con sus hijos también.

Dentro del tren iban Katniss y Peeta quien iban en silencio abrazando a sus hijos fuertemente porque sabían que uno de ellos iría a la arena seguramente y querían estar los más cerca posible los unos de los otros, Haymitch abrazaba a Effie dulcemente y Effie lloraba desconsoladamente cuando sus sollozos cesaron levemente:

\- Chicos me han llamado y me han dicho que voy tener que ser yo quien coja las tarjetas... Yo no quiero hacerlo... pero...

Y volvio a llorar aún con más desesperación. En el tren tambien estaba Johanna. Quien intentaba no llorar pero en sus ojos se veian pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos marrones mientras abrazaba a un niño de unos doce años de pelo castaño oscuro tirando a negro y unos ojos con un girasol alrededor de la pupila y le susurraba al oído mientras le daba algún que otro beso en la sien:

\- Todo va a ir bien Ryan... Todo irá bien...**(Ryan! Es el segundo nombre de Josh )**

Annie le cogía fuertemente la mano a un niño bueno más bien dicho un joven de diecisiete años de pelo rubio oro y ojos verdes como el mar en plena tormenta como Finnick y piel blanca como ella **(Imaginaos como hijo de Finnick, que por cierto se llama Finn, y como hija de Katniss y Peeta a los protagonistas de los muertos del hambre ya sabeis Cody Christian y a Maiara Walsh y si no sabes quienes son buscalos por** **google).** Y él le apretó la mano a modo de decirle "Estoy aquí contigo todo saldrá bien, no te dejaré sola" pero ella centraba su mirada a lo lejos. Estaba

perdida por algún lugar del inmenso vagón del tren. Al otro lado de Annie había una niña pequeña de cinco años de pelo pelirrojo y ojos marrones como el chocolate y la cara llena de pecas.

La señora Everdeen quien acababa de entrar en el tren estaba sentada junto Peeta mirando a sus nietos y a su hija y a Peeta. Los cuatro se abrazaban mutuamente y vio que habían montado un escudo para sentirse protegidos y que ahora que uno de ellos desaparecería ese escudo se rompería.

Beetee por su lado se encontraba solo pensando y dijo para romper el hielo:

\- Annie... ¿Quien es esa niña?

Annie salió de su pequeño trance y miró a Beetee y contestó:

\- Ella... Es Mags me la encontré abandonada en medio de la playa hace tres años...

Y el silencio reinó otra vez solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Effie. El rostro de Beetee dijo con pesar y tristeza en el alma:

\- Chicos... debeis odiarme con razón... Lo siento no debí jubilarme...

Peeta le miro y dijo sonriendole comprensivamente:

\- Beetee no te culpamos sabemos que nunca quisiste que pasara esto pero ha pasado y solo nos queda aguantarlo y tener esperanza que es lo último que se pierde...

Entonces el tren paró en seco, habían llegado al Capitolio...

* * *

Estaban en una plaza todos los hijos de alcaldes y vencedores estaban en una tarima había n mas o menos 35 tributos junto a Effie.

Todos los ciutadanos del Capitolio estaban allí bajo la tarima; también los padres y familiares de los niños que tenían una alta probabilidad de salir "cosechados".

Katniss y Peeta estaban en primera fila y se abrazaban mutuamente, Johanna y Annie estaban cogidas de la mano y al lado de Annie abrazada a su cintura estaba la pequeña Mags. Beetee se encontraba junto a la señora Everdeen estaban con sus brazos entrelazados. Ambos habían empezado a llevar una relación en secreto desde hacía poco más de un mes justo cuando Beetee volvió al distrito 3 después de su dimisión como presidente. Ella estaba allí ayudando en el hospital y empezaron a quedar y sin darse cuenta se enamoraron.

En la tarima Effie puso una sonrisa falsa y dijo con "alegria" mientras leía unas tarjetas:

\- Bienvenidos... En estos juegos del hambre tan especiales... Dentro de una semana y media se celebraran dieciocho años de la derrota contra el Capitolio... Y en estos juegos tan especiales no habrá distrito y no serán veinticuatro tributos sino solamente doce y los tributos serán hijos y hijas de alcaldes, que eran familia de gente del antiguo Capitolio ...Y de tributos vencedores... Y en estos juegos del hambre tan especiales los tributos serán de diez a los dieciocho años... Y además iran de dos en dos ya sabes los dos primeros juntos, el tercero y el cuarto también...(etc)

La ceremonia pasaba con calma y no nombraba el nombre de ninguno de los hijos de los vencedores cosa que hizo que se relajaran todos los nombres nombrados eran de gente del capitolio o hijos de alcaldes y entonces pasaban por el tributo que sería en número diez y Effie dijo con voz solemne:

\- Elijah Hadley (el hijo de Enobaria)

Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Gale mientras Effie se dirigía a la urna femenina y sacaba un papel, al abrirlo soltó un gemido de sorpresa y dijo con voz desesperada:

\- Oh dios mío... Primrose Annie Mellark

Katniss se derrumbó y empezó a llorar en el pecho de Peeta mientras en dejaba que unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeran por sus mejillas. Entonces Effie se acercó a la urna masculina y cogió el papel con calma y leyó en voz alta mientras un sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios:

\- Cinna Haymitch Mellark...

Prim empezó a llorar y miró su hermano quién se encontraba temblando de miedo, Katniss sollozaba sin parar junto a Peeta quien ya perdió el control y se derrumbó allí mismo, a Haymitch le empezaron a caer unas lágrimas silenciosas y la señora Everdeen se derrumbó en brazos de Beetee.

Finn **(Por si no ha quedado claro es el hijo de Finnick y Annie)** al ver tal desesperación miró a su madre quien lo miraba fijamente y le dijo su mirada bailó a Mags su hermanita adoptiva y sin darse cuenta fue hacia Prim quien se encontraba llorando en la tarima y sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuerpo abrazandose así misma y volvió lentamente a su madre y le dio una mirada de disculpa, y Annie supo lo que iba a hacer y empezó a gritar desesperadamente:

\- ¡No! ¡FINN NO! ¡No!

Finn dio un paso hacia delante dio una respiración profunda y dijo voz serena y profunda:

\- Me presento voluntario, voluntario como tributo.

Toda la plaza se quedó en silencio y Cinna bajó de la tarima y corrió a brazos de sus padres quienes aún lloraban.

Effie aún anonadada dijo:

\- Bueno daos la mano...

Ambos se dieron la mano y se la estrecharon con fuerza y cuando la dejaron ir sus dedos se quedaron rozandose unos segundos más antes de separarse y empezaron a dirigirse a un edificio con doce habitaciones, una para cada tributo donde se despedirian de sus seres queridos seguramente para siempre...

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el tercer capitulo! Uff lo siento si es horrible pero lo he escrito rápido pk estoy "estudiando" mates.  
**

**Bueno una explicación rápida:**

**\- Ryan: Es el hijo de Johanna pk cuatro años después de la revolución tuvo un amor fugaz y se quedó embarazada.  
**

**\- Elijah Hadley: Es el hijo de Enobaria es muy letal y bruto al igaul que su madre.**

**La cosecha estaba amañada... Todos los nombre estaban solo una vez excepto el de Prim y Cinna que estaban 12 veces cadauno y puestos al final para dejar k se relajaran y después destruirlos emocionalmente pero no contaba con que Finn se presentaria voluntario ¬¬**

**Espero que no lo odeis...  
**

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografia :(**

**Y la verdad no sé cuando actualizaré pero espero que sea pronto! Gracias por leer este asco de historia y un beso enorme y hasta la proxima lectura :) :*  
**


	4. La despedida

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado :( es que he tenido muchos examenes y deberes y se me juntaron los ensayos del concierto de música y la navidad así que el primer instante libre que tenía me he puesto a escribir :)**

**Bueno gente aquí está el cuarto episodio de vuelta a la arena (Lo sé el peor titulo de la historia pero es lo que hay no soy la mejor poniendo títulos ni escribiendo... **

**Bueno ADVERTENCIA: Si te gusta Gale NO leas esto porque lo pongo como un cabrón...**

**Gracias a:**

**\- Val rod: Muchas Gracias por tu review la verdad me ha echo muy feliz :) Un beso enorme y por favor sigue leyéndola :)**

**-_ thgeverlark:_ Me alegro que te guste :) pero no escribo bien como tu dices escribo fatal pero me halaga mucho tu cumplido :) :***

**\- soniasc94: Como siempre tu animándome eres la mejor guapa y muchas gracias :)**

**\- Guest: Gracias y me alegro que te gustara :***

**\- ****brico4899: Es que divergente es una de las mejores sagas del mundo junto los juegos del hambre :)**

**\- gabii98: Me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno gracias por tener tanta paciencia :)**

**\- 27: Eres un amor :) **

**También gracias a los que la habéis leído y no habéis dejado review pero si habéis clicado en favoritos o en seguir y también a los que solamente han leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no os ha gustado lo siento de verdad :(**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo a la tercera hija de Katniss y Peeta, Mags la niña abandonada, los nombre de los niños ahh y la trama obviamente :) ;)**_

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

_Nadie pov:_

En un edificio no muy lejos de la plaza principal del Capitolio. En ese edificio el cual era de tan solo dos plantas en cada planta había seis habitaciones. Allí estaban los doce tributos cada uno en una habitación.

En la habitación número once era un habitación pequeña había un sofá rojo el cual estaba resaltado ya que las paredes eran de color blanco roto y dos sillones a su lado de color blanco anaranjado. Allí estaba Prim quien estaba sentada en el sillón derecho; sus ojos azules los cuales estaban fijados en su falda color azul oscuro apagado estaban empañados de lágrimas pero se quedaban allí amontonados no caían por sus pálidas mejillas. Entonces la puerta se abrió de repente ella se levantó al instante y se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres ellos la estrujaban con fuerza y notaba como su madre sollozaba con fuerza. Su hermano estaba abrazado a su cintura el pequeño aún temblaba de miedo. Sus padres la soltaron lentamente, entonces Effie, Haymitch y la señora Everdeen la abrazaron. Después de estar un rato así la soltaron y se quedaron todos en un silencio sepulcral en cual solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, los sollozos ahogados de Katniss. La primera que rompió el silencio fue Prim que dijo:

\- ¿Por que lo ha hecho? ¿Por que se ha presentado voluntario por Cinna?

Ellos tan solo se encogieron de hombros sin saber que decir. Haymitch se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz serena aunque estaba un tanto entrecortada:

\- Debes sobrevivir, haz lo que puedas por volver y sobrevivir...

Prim empezó a llorar y gritó muy furiosa:

\- ¡No voy a matar a nadie si es lo que insinúas! ¡No podría matar a nadie! ¡Por encima sabiendo que esa niño o niña tiene unos padres que vivieron durante la guerra no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie! ¡Y ahora seré lanzada a una arena y puede ser tendré que matar a la persona que ha salvado a mi hermano, la persona que ha evitado que mi familia se derrumbara definitivamente! ¡Y nunca podremos agradecérselo!

Haymitch la miró sorprendido el carácter de esa joven cada día le recordaba más al de Katniss y Effie se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras le acariciaba. La señora Everdeen habló por primera vez y dijo:

\- Ya han pasado cinco minutos tenemos que irnos o nos echaran por la fuerza...

Katniss le dio una mirada vacía y dijo con voz monótona:

\- Tienes razón...

Y se levantaron del sofá, la señora Everdeen le dio un rápido abrazo y se fue de allí luchando por reprimir las lágrimas. Effie y Haymitch le dieron un fuerte abrazo y salieron de allí para darle un rato de intimidad a la familia. Katniss y Peeta abrazaron a su hija con fuerza y Katniss le susurró:

\- Defiéndete, recuerda... Eres rápida y lista y tienes el poder de convicción de tu padre... Haz lo posible y gana... Te quiero mucho

Su padre la estrujó contra su pecho y le beso la sien. Y ambos se separaron. Entonces Cinna se le lanzó encima y le dijo:

\- Por favor tienes que ganar, te necesito y te quiero mucho y tienes que conocer a la nueva hermanita...

Ella solo asintió sin parar y evitaba llorar tenía que ser fuerte, por su madre, por su padre y por su hermano. Prim se separó lentamente de Cinna y antes de salir de allí su madre se le acercó y le dio algo y le susurró:

\- Este sinsajo se lo di a tu tía antes de su primera cosecha y antes de irme yo ella me lo dio a mí. Este sinsajo es el que le dio símbolo a la revolución y cuando vayas a la arena quiero que lo lleves como símbolo de que lucharas sin descanso y no te rendirás y el sinsajo te protegerá.

* * *

_Con Finn:_

En la habitación número doce justo al lado de la de Prim estaba Finn; la habitación en la cual se encontraba era exactamente igual a la once lo único que cambiaba era que el sofá era anaranjado y los sillones rojos. Finn al contrario que Prim no estaba sentado en uno de los sillones él no paraba de dar vueltas. Su madre irrumpió en la habitación y al verle empezó a gritarle:

\- ¡Finn Odair en que estabas pensando!

Él miró a ambos lados negando la cabeza y dijo con voz cansada y un tanto desconcertada:

\- No lo sé... Es solo que al ver la desesperación en los ojos de sus padres... Vi que su mundo entero se desmoronaba y... No pensé solo actué me guié por mi instinto y mi corazón como tu me enseñaste...

Ella sonrió y dijo:

\- Fin estoy orgullosa de ti y sé que tu padre lo estaría también...

Él la abrazó y ella correspondió al abrazo sin dudarlo. Él se separó lentamente y se acercó a la pequeña Mags y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró:

\- Mags mírame... Prométeme que cuidaras de mamá... ¿Vale?

Ella asintió y le dio un abrazo. Entonces la puerta se abrió y allí estaban Katniss y Peeta. Katniss se acercó a él y sin poder evitarlo le abrazó y al separarse de él le miró a los ojos y vio la mirada de Finnick, la mirada con la cual la miró cuando dejo que los mutos de Snow lo cogieran era un mirada llena de determinación y sincera. Y le preguntó sin poder evitarlo:

\- ¿Por que te has ofrecido voluntario por mi hijo?

Finn notó como se ruborizaba y dijo con nerviosismo:

\- Vi que os derrumbabais al ver que Cinna también había sido "cosechado" así que me presenté voluntario siguiendo mi instinto...

Katniss parecía convencida en cambio Peeta no se lo creía del todo pero asintió dudoso y dijo:

\- Gracias, de verdad...

Y se acercó a él y le susurró algo, Finn abrió los ojos sorprendido y le miró sin saber muy bien que decir y Peeta sonrió y dijo:

\- Gracias, por confirmarme lo...

Cogió a Katniss de la mano y cuando salieron de la pequeña habitación dejando a esa pequeña familia despedirse. Cuando la puerta se cerró Katniss miró a Peeta y le dijo:

\- ¿Que es lo que le has susurrado y él lo ha confirmado?

Peeta se acercó a ella y le susurró algo en el oído al igual que había hecho con Finn y ella al separarse sonrió levemente y dijo:

\- ¿Como lo sabes?

Peeta le contestó:

\- Tiene la misma mirada de Finnick y la mía también...

Katniss miró al suelo y dijo:

\- Eso quiere decir... que... tal vez... Prim tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir...

Peeta miró al suelo y dijo:

\- No lo sé Kat... No lo sé...

Entonces fueron cogidos por los hombros por dos agentes de la paz y Katniss susurró con fastidio:

\- Incluso ha recuperado los agentes de la paz nada pacíficos... Genial...

En cada habitación entraron dos agentes de la paz y sacaron a todos los tributos y los dirigieron a través de las calles hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían; un hotel de seis plantas con cuatro habitaciones dos de ellas para los estilistas y las otras dos para los tributos.

Los cuales irían por orden (1,2-3,4...etc)así que Prim y Finn estarían juntos y por fin ella podría saber porque se presentó voluntario por su hermano, ya que necesitaba saber porque arriesgaba su vida para salvar la de su hermano; Cinna y Finn se conocían bastante porque durante el invierno ellos van al distrito 12 y en verano ellos van al distrito 4 y ellos siempre estaban juntos jugando, riendo, divirtiéndose... a diferencia de ella que ella se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol o a la orilla del mar y leía un buen libro o tal vez observaba el paisaje... Tal vez ella y Finn solo habían intercambiado un par de palabras aquí y allá pero eso no evito que hablaran silenciosamente con sus ojos, no evitó que mantuvieran intensas y arduas conversaciones con la mirada, sus ojos azules perdiéndose en sus ojos color verde como el mar en plena tormenta. Sus conversaciones con palabras eran frías y monótonas, en cambio sus conversaciones con la mirada eran sinceras e intensas.

Pero no les dieron tiempo a hablar ni con palabras ni con miradas ya que nada más llegar les encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones donde les prepararían para la entrevista a diferencia de los juegos anteriores como le habían explicado varias veces sus padres; en estos juegos no habrían ni un desfile, ni un entrenamiento, ni pruebas privadas ni nada... no les darían tiempo para casi nada... esa misma noche sería las entrevistas y tendrían dos días de descanso o entrenamiento dos días para hacer lo que quisieran y ese día Prim tendría esa conversación con Finn pero no con la mirada si no con las palabras y esta vez serían sinceros no habrían formalidades ni palabras frías solo sinceridad.

Cuando se dio cuenta se vio ante el espejo ya estaba preparada para la entrevista, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que la llevaban preparando, vistiendo... durante horas. Su mirada se centró ante la figura del espejo, era ella y estaba totalmente diferente, estaba tan arreglada que casi ni se reconocía. Su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza espiga que le caía por encima del hombro, no llevaba mucho maquillaje salvo un poco de sombra dorada sobre sus ojos azules, un poco de colorete que le resaltaba las mejillas y brillo de labios que según cierta luz parecían dorados entonces miro su vestido y una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro y dio una vuelta sobre si misma y observó el vestido: era azul brillante como sus ojos, la parte de arriba era un poco ajustada y palabra de honor, la falda era suelta y con vuelo, por delante llega a la altura de las rodillas y por detrás caía hacía la altura de los gemelos y lo que separaba la parte de arriba de la falda era un pequeño cinturón de lentejuelas y perlas blancas, plateadas y doradas. Y sus zapatos era plateados cerrados, con un poco de plataforma. Detrás de ella apareció su estilista; una mujer mayor de unos setenta años y al observarla se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a una mujer de la cual hablaban en el libro de sus padres, una mujer que les dio cobijo durante la revolución su nombre empezaba por T... pero no lo lograba recordar... Entonces ella dijo en un ronroneo:

\- Primrose Annie Mellark... Dios eres clavada a tu madre... Pero esos ojos son los de tu padre...

Ella se giró y la miró y le preguntó:

\- ¿Conoces a mis padres?

Ella asintió y dijo:

\- Si, mi nombre es Tigris ¿Te gusta el vestido?

Ella asintió y se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras ella se miraba al vestido anonadada Tigris le dijo:

\- Es el momento de salir allí y deslumbrar...

Ella asintió claramente nerviosa y ella le dijo:

\- Cálmate preciosa... Ten...

Y le mostró el sinsajo, ella asintió sonriendo y le puso el sinsajo en el vestido en el lado izquierdo junto al corazón y le dijo:

\- Venga preciosa, brilla e impresiona al país...

Y se dirigieron al edificio donde estaba el plató donde harían la entrevista.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el cuarto capitulo! Uff lo siento si es horrible a mi me parece que está súper mal escrito así que lo siento llevo días intentando perfeccionar lo pero no hay manera ¬¬**

**Espero que no lo odiéis...**

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografía :(**

**Y la verdad no sé cuando actualizaré pero espero que sea pronto! Gracias por leer este asco de historia y un beso enorme y hasta la próxima lectura :) :*  
**


	5. Entrevistas y confesiones

**Adivinad quien a vuelto? Sii yo la peor escritora del planeta! ;)) Dos capitulos en dos días vaya si que voy rápida se nota que no tenía nada que hacer y estoy recuperando mi ritmo anterior :')**

**Bueno ladies and gentlemens aquí está el quinto episodio de vuelta a la arena (Lo sé el peor titulo de la historia pero que os esperabais de mi soy una mala escritora **

**Bueno ADVERTENCIA: Si te gusta Gale NO leas esto porque lo pongo como un cabrón...**

**Gracias a:**

**\- soniasc94: Como siempre tu animándome eres la mejor guapa y muchas gracias :)**

**\- ilovekeegan27: Eres un amor, pero como ya te he dicho escribo fatal y Finn enamora a todos es un encanto y lo de las conversaciones con las miradas estuve media hora para escribirla :) **

**También gracias a los que la habéis leído y no habéis dejado review pero si habéis clicado en favoritos o en seguir y también a los que solamente han leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no os ha gustado lo siento de verdad :( **

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo los nombre de los niños, la nueva presentadora (Zenda) ya que Ceasar es muy mayor o viejo como quieras llamarlo**__** ahh y la trama obviamente :) ;)**_

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

_Nadie pov:_

Allí estaba Prim esperando en la cola, esperando a que la presentadora Zenda gritara su nombre de manera estridente y ella entraría con una sonrisa radiante intentando ser tan encantadora y enamorar al Capitolio como su padre lo hacia, también debía imponer poder, fuerza, decisión y mostrar el sinsajo como su madre lo hacia debía demostrar que no estaba asustada debía hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ella por ir a la arena con dignidad como hacían ellos y no iba a rendirse e intentaría ganar si matar a nadie porque no iba dejar que la cambien como decía su padre.

Finn estaba detrás de ella, ella evitaba mirarle, pero ella notaba su penetrante mirada en su espalda y no sabía porque la hacia sentir insegura y nerviosa, se sentía desnuda, expuesta. Entonces él le habló por primera vez, por primera vez mostró la iniciativa de hablarle, cosa que la desconcertó:

\- Estás preciosa, Prim

Ella se giró ruborizada pero él no se dio cuenta gracias al colorete que llevaba en sus pálidas mejillas, ella sonrió con timidez y dijo en apenas un susurro:

\- Gracias...

Ella le miró de arriba a abajo y se fijo en su ropa, no iba tan arreglado como ella, llevaba: un pantalón normal, tejano y no muy ajustado, una botas negras y un jersey blanco; entonces se fijó en un collar que colgaba de su cuello era un diente de cocodrilo, y ese collar no era la primera vez que lo veía, siempre lo llevaba desde hacia cinco años al menos que ella recordara.

Ella sin darse cuenta empezó a fruncir el ceño y él dijo divertido:

\- Esta ropa es la que llevaba mi padre en la cosecha del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, me la puse para la cosecha de hoy... Y cuando el estilista me iba a cambiar de ropa, le dije que no que esta era la ropa de mi padre y quería honrar su memoria ante todo Panem...

Ella sonrió y asintió; entonces fijo su mirada en un monitor que habían puesto para que los otros tributos pudieran ver las entrevistas. Zenda era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro casi negro pero sus puntas estaban teñidas de verde oscuro, llevaba un vestido naranja largo y muy ajustado que parecía hecho hojas otoñales y unos tacones de por lo menos quince centímetros de color dorado. **(AN: A lo Lady Gaga XD)**. Y a su lado estaba Elijah, llevaba un esmoquin azul oscuro y hablaba con arrogancia diciendo que iba a ganar estos juegos del hambre por su madre y por su distrito. Entonces Zenda despidió a Elijah y gritó con su aguda y potente voz:

\- ¡Mi querido público aquí tenemos a la hija de la chica en llamas y al chico del pan! ¡La hija del gran sinsajo que nos liberó de la tiranía de Snow! ¡Primrose Annie Mellark!

El publico aplaudía extasiado y gritaban eufóricos al escuchar su nombre, Prim empezó a caminar hacia el escenario con paso decidido, Zenda estaba de pie al lado de dos sillones rojos los cuales estaban en medio del gran escenario. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de los sillones, Zenda le dio un gran abrazo con fuerza como si fueran viejas amigas y hacia años que no se veían. Cuando por fin la soltó de ese aplastante abrazo se sentaron. Prim se sentía un tanto cohibida y no sabía que decir ni como actuar pero gracias al cielo Zenda decidió romper el hielo:

\- ¡Que es lo que ven mis ojos! ¡Es el autentico sinsajo el cual era de Katniss Everdeen!

Prim sonrió y asintió y dijo:

\- Bueno Katniss Everdeen ya no existe ahora Katniss Mellark... Me lo dio para que me protegiera...

Zenda soltó una sonora carcajada y dijo:

\- Tienes razón y que considerado por parte de tu madre darte tal posesión... Y si estás preciosa esta noche este vestido resalta el color de tus ojos

Prim sonrió agradecida y dijo:

\- Vaya muchas gracias... Tu estás... Impactante...

Zenda volvió a reír y dijo:

\- Ese era el plan, cariño...

Y empezaron a reír ambas como dos colegialas; cuando las risas cesaron Zenda se puso seria y dijo:

\- Pongámonos serias... ¿Que sentiste al ver que tu hermano había sido cosechado?

Los ojos azules de Prim se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar como se sintió en esa tarima al escuchar el nombre de su hermano y dijo con la voz entrecortada:

\- Me sentí asustada... Tal vez me pase el día discutiendo con él pero... Es mi hermano y le quiero... Y gracias a Finn Odair mi hermano podrá vivir... Y ahora nunca se lo podremos agradecer...

Zenda le cogió la mano reconfortante y le preguntó:

\- ¿Que te dijo cuando se fue a despedir?

Prim cerró los ojos soltó un suspiro y dijo:

\- Me dijo que me quería y tenía que volver... Que mis padres me necesitan, que él me necesita y tengo que conocer a nuestra pequeña hermana que nacerá en tres meses...

Zenda sonrió y dijo:

\- ¿Tenéis algún nombre pensado para la futura Mellark?

Ella sonrió débilmente, asintió y contestó:

\- Rue Johanna...

Zenda se levantó y dijo:

\- Ha sido un placer conocer a una joven como tú Primrose y espero que ganes los Juegos del Hambre para poder volver a verte y te reúnas con tu hermano y tu futura hermanita...

Prim se levantó también y dijo sonriendo:

\- Ha sido un placer conocerte también... Gracias por los ánimos y si gano y vuelvo a aquí quiero que me llames Prim...

Zenda le devolvió la sonrisa le dio otro aplastante abrazo y al soltarla gritó con fuerza:

\- ¡Ella es Primrose Annie Mellark la hija del sinsajo!

El público volvió a aplaudir con emoción y Prim observó al público estaba tan concentrada en la conversación Zenda que ni se acordaba del público y se giró hacia Tigris quien la miraba satisfecha y ella sonrió y gritó:

\- ¡Buenas noches Panem!

Y salió de allí caminando a paso rápido. Cuando ya había salido de allí, se quito los zapatos y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Entonces Tigris se acercó a ella y junto ella había un hombre, joven de unos veinticinco años, tenía el pelo rubio y rizado, unos ojos azules y penetrantes y una gran sonrisa. Prim al verles se dirigió hacia ellos y le preguntó a Tigris curiosa y a la vez emocionada:

\- ¿Como lo he hecho?

Tigris sonrió y dijo:

\- Muy bien preciosa... Has sido muy sincera, directa, divertido y sentimental... Todos te adoran... De momento la mejor entrevista de la noche...

El joven que iba junto a Tigris dijo fingiendo estar ofendido:

\- Oye Tigris no me presentas...

Tigris soltó una pequeña carcajada que parecía más un ronroneo y dijo:

\- Prim él es Brais el estilista de Finn

Brais dijo divertido:

\- Sí, soy su estilista pero no me ha dejado arreglarlo ha preferido ir con la ropa que llevaba en la cosecha

Prim sonrió divertida e iba a decir algo pero Tigris dijo interrumpiendo su conversación:

\- Callaos que la entrevista de Finn va a empezar...

Prim observó el monitor y observó a Finn dirigirse hacia donde estaba Zenda quien al verlo le dio un aplastante abrazo como el que le dio a ella anteriormente pero a diferencia de ella Finn devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

* * *

_Con Finn en el escenario:_

Finn se sentó en el sillón donde había estado sentada Prim hacia tan solo unos minutos; llevaba un sonrisa totalmente encantadora en su rostro al igual que su padre y Zenda gritó con emoción:

\- ¡O Díos Mío! ¡Es Finnick Odair resucitado!

Finn río y dijo:

\- Bueno casi, casi...

Zenda río y dijo:

\- Bueno tal vez no seas Finnick, pero estás totalmente a la altura

Y ambos se echaron a reír entonces Zenda cogió la mano de Finn y se puso seria de repente como había hecho anteriormente con Prim y dijo con voz solemne:

\- Finn ha sido muy valiente lo que has hecho por el pequeño Cinna...

Finn se tensó al escuchar eso, él evitaba el tema y dijo nervioso:

\- No fue nada...

Zenda insistió:

\- No te quites merito te ofreciste voluntario en su lugar... Eso fue una de las cosas más valientes que he visto en mi vida

Finn se aclaró la garganta:

\- De verdad no fue nada

Entonces Finn escuchó un voz la cual provenía detrás de él que decía:

\- ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Finn se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Prim delante de ella él se levantó del sillón para quedar cara a cara y ella volvió a preguntar insistente:

\- ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Finn miró al suelo y se rascó la nuca nervioso y dijo:

\- Vi la mirada de tus padres al escuchar al nombre de tu hermano... Vi que el mundo se les venía encima y nunca lo superarían no podrían seguir a delante y tus padres ya han perdido demasiadas personas...

Prim estaba enfadada ya empezaba a sacar a su "Katniss" interior y gritó:

\- ¿¡Tu crees que soy estúpida o que!? ¿¡Por que lo has hecho y di la verdad!?

Finn dijo:

\- Es cierto...

Prim gritó cada vez más enfadada:

\- ¡¿Por que no me dices la verdad?!

Finn ya harto gritó:

\- ¡¿Quieres saber porque?! ¡Porque te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero desde los doce años! ¡Lllevo cinco años esperando, cinco años esperando que dejaras de ver en mi el niño con el cual compartías tan solo dos o tres palabras al año, que dejaras de ver en mí al niño que veías siempre en vacaciones, cinco años que te dieras cuenta que esos momentos en los cuals nuestras miradas se justaban mi corazón se desbordabas de alegria!

Cuando por fin se callo se dio cuenta que todo el mundo incluido el público estaba en silencio.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el quinto capitulo! Uff lo siento si es horrible a mi me parece que está súper mal escrito así que lo siento además me he puesto a escribir hoy para compensaros por teneros tantos días esperando además de que estoy depre y esto me distrae... Tuve un ataque de ansiedad hace poco y ahora estoy depre, la verdad es que me siento sola y mis mejores amigas viven una a tres horas en coche y la otra a doce está concretamente a la otra punta del país y la última vive en el mismo pueblo o ciudad pequeña como quede mejor pero esta ilocalizable así que me siento sola y como dice una canción Why i'm feeling of this way? Why i'm feeling alone and broken? (¿Por que me siento así? ¿Por que me siento sola y rota?)**

**Espero que no lo odiéis porque ya lo odio yo...**

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografía es que soy la peor escritora de este planeta :(**

**Y la verdad no sé cuando actualizaré pero espero que sea pronto! Gracias por leer este asco de historia y un beso enorme y hasta la próxima lectura :) :*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adivinad quien a vuelto? Sii yo la peor escritora del planeta! ;)) Siento a ver tardado tanto en escribir un capitulo tan sumamente corto :( pero ha venido mi "bestie" que la veo solamente cinco o seis veces al año y quise estar con ella ya que la echo mucho de menos cuando no esta :(**

**Bueno queridos lectores aquí está el sexto episodio de vuelta a la arena (Lo sé el peor titulo de la historia pero que os esperabais de mi soy una mala escritora)**

**Bueno ADVERTENCIA: Si te gusta Gale NO leas esto porque lo pongo como un cabrón...**

**Gracias a:**

**\- soniasc94: Como siempre tu animándome eres la mejor guapa y muchas gracias y como ya te lo he dicho cien veces no soy tan buena escritora :)**

**\- _thgeverlark:_ Aww eres un amor :) me alegro que te gustara el capitulo :D**

**\- _LittleFan: _Aquí tienes el capitulo ;)**

**\- _RainyLover:_ Que exagerada no es la mejor historia que has leído hay muchas mejores pero agradezco el cumplido :)**

_**\- InMyVeins: **_**Pero que estás diciendo... Me voy a ruborizar :] Pero no... No le llego a la suela de los zapatos a Suzanne Collins, ni a Veronica Roth, ni a JK R****owling, ni a Sara Shepard... Así que no soy de las mejores escritoras del mundo ni siquiera de mi pueblo... Pero muchas gracias por el cumplido me encanta que gente como vosotros me animéis tanto :)**

**También gracias a los que la habéis leído y no habéis dejado review pero si habéis clicado en favoritos o en seguir y también a los que solamente han leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no os ha gustado lo siento de verdad :(**

**Quería dedicar este capitulo a dos personas/escritoras que siempre me ****están animando :) una de ellas es soniasc94 es la primera escritora de dcs y fue mi inspiración para publicar mi primer fic, además ella fue mi primera amiga o conocida como querais decirlo y siempre me está animando, dándome consejos... (etc) ya sea a través de reviews, PM e incluso Facebook... La otra persona a la cual me gustaría dedicar este capitulo es LupitaChapero es la nueva incorporación al "equipo dcs" (AN: Que chorrada) y siempre me está animando a través del PM... Gracias chicas :) ;)**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo los nombre de los niños, **__**y la trama obviamente :) ;)**_

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

Cuando por fin Finn se calló se dio cuenta de el silencio reinaba en el lugar incluso el público estaba en silencio, Finn bajó la mirada avergonzado, al cabo de unos segundos el público empezó a murmurar con emoción, expectación o admiración. Cuando Finn logró encontrar el suficiente valor para levantar la vista hacia Prim y mirarla por primera vez, mirarla por primera vez desde su arrebato de valentía en el cual había gritado a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos por ella, esos sentimientos que nadie había sospechado que existieran durante cinco años, hasta hoy cuando Peeta le había susurrado si sentía algo por su hija y él lo había confirmado con sus ojos y ahora lo acababa de confesar delante de la televisión nacional, delante de todo el mundo. Cuando sus ojos verde conectaron con sus ojos azules. Finn vio lágrimas en sus ojos azul celeste pero no de felicidad eran de rabia; también vio la mirada de una persona herida y ella dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas:

\- ¿Como has podido hacerme esto?

Dejo caer sus zapatos los cuales llevaba en sus manos ya que le dolían los pies y salió corriendo de allí dejando a Finn solo ante la multitud. Finn instintivamente cogió los zapatos plateados del suelo y salió corriendo de ese escenario. Zenda se quedó estupefacta al ver tal escena y cuando logró recobrar la compostura dijo:

\- Vaya... Nunca había visto nada así... Ha sido algo impactante y totalmente románticos y me gustaría saber el desenlace de esta historia pero nuestra pequeña Julieta ha salido corriendo de aquí antes de darnos una respuesta... Pero lo sabremos dentro de dos días cuando estos tributos sean lanzados a la arena. ¡Buenas noches Panem!

Finn corrió tras Prim, a través de calles hasta llegar al hotel ni se tomó el de subir por el ascensor y corrió tras ella por las escaleras cuando llego a su planta ella se encerró en su cuarto cuando, Cuando Fiin llegó justo delante de la puerta de la chica escuchó como ella echaba el pestillo evitando que él entrara; entonces él empezó a tocar la puerta con fuerza mientras gritaba:

\- ¡Prim abre la puerta!

Ella seguía sin responder y él volvió a tocar solo que de manera más suave y con voz más baja e incluso suplicante:

\- Prim... Por favor... Abre la puerta...

Prim si que le contestó esta vez, le contestó con la voz rota y entrecortada:

\- No me llames Prim... Después de lo que has hecho no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme Prim...

Fin ya prácticamente se había derrumbado y ahora que había escuchado la voz de Prim, tan frágil, tan herida, tan rota; le costaba no perder el control y empezar a sollozar con fuerza pero lo que ya no podía controlar desde hace rato eran las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y dijo con voz débil:

\- Sal al menos para que te de el zapato...

Prim dijo entre sollozos ahogados:

\- No lo quiero... Haz lo que quieras con él... Quémalo, rompe lo haz lo que quieras con él... Me da igual...

Al final se dio por vencido, no sabía que había dicho o hecho, que la hubiera hecho sentir de esa manera pero lo que si sabía es que ella no sentía lo mismo pero un simple no habría bastado. Cuando la puerta de su cuarto se cerró completamente se derrumbó completamente y allí se quedó totalmente derrumbado en su cama lloró, lloró hasta que los tentáculos del sueño lo atraparon y lo arrastraron a la tierra del sueño.

* * *

Los dos días siguientes fueron iguales, lentos y silenciosos. Prim intentaba evitar a Finn con toda su alma pero siempre coincidían cuando él salía del entrenamiento al anochecer ella entraba y se pasaba toda la noche entrenando; él iba al amanecer a entrenar y ella volvía.

La noche anterior del día que iba a ir a la arena Finn vio salir a Tigris del cuarto de Prim; él sin pensarlo se dirigió a la puerta de Prim y le dijo a Tigris:

\- ¿Como está?

Tigris se cruzó de brazos y preguntó retoricamente:

-Como crees que está después de haberle soltado semejante bomba, delante de todo el mundo y por encima antes de ser lanzados a la arena...

Finn bajó la mirada preguntó con un hilo de voz:

\- ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

Tigris empezó a caminar hacía su propio cuarto y cuando estaba parada ante su puerta dijo:

\- Poder puedes... Pero estás dispuesto ha hacerlo...

Y entró a su cuarto. Finn iba a entrar pero al posar una mano en el pomo se preguntó si quería verle, si iba a echarle de allí, que vería en esa habitación... No podía contestar a ninguna de esas preguntas pero lo que si sabía es que si abría esa puerta violaría su intimidad y ella nunca lo perdonaría.

A la mañana siguiente sería al día que los lanzarían a la arena.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el quinto capitulo! Uff lo siento si es horrible a mi me parece que está súper mal escrito así que lo siento por ser tan mala escritora...**

**Espero que no lo odiéis porque ya lo odio yo... ¬¬**

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografía es que soy la peor escritora de este planeta :(**

**Veréis**** mientras escribía me he puesto a pensar... Yo sin vosotros... sin esta web... Solo seria una escritora desconocida... nadie leería mis fics y estaría silenciada y nadie sabría lo mucho que me apasiona la escritura... Así que gracias por leer mis FF :) Un beso enorme :* :)**


	7. El inicio

**Adivinad quien a vuelto después de un descanso de casi dos meses? Sii yo la peor escritora del planeta! ;)) Siento a ver tardado tanto en escribir un capitulo es que me quede sin inspiración... Y aún no la tengo por eso he escrito un capitulo tan horrible...  
**

**Bueno queridos lectores aquí está el séptimo capitulo de vuelta a la arena (Lo sé el peor titulo de la historia pero que os esperabais de mi soy una mala escritora)**

**Bueno ADVERTENCIA: Si te gusta Gale NO leas esto porque lo pongo como un cabrón...**

**Gracias a:**

**\- soniasc94: De nada y tenía que dedicarte el capitulo anterior te lo merecías eres la mejor :) y si la verdad es que he puesto a Finn como una persona muy instintiva, determinada, encantadora... (etc)  
**

**\- _thgeverlark:_ Aww eres un amor :) me alegro que te gustara el capitulo :D Y me alegro que te guste esta pareja yo tampoco sé porque decidí juntarlos pense que seria divertido :)  
**

**\- _LittleFan: _Siento que si lo que te voy a decir sonará borde... Pero yo actualizo cuando puedo y cuando quiero lo siento si te he ofendido no era mi intención...  
**

**\- _RainyLover:_ Creeme hasta yo sufri escribiendo eso... :( :)  
**

**También gracias a los que la habéis leído y no habéis dejado review pero si habéis clicado en favoritos o en seguir y también a los que solamente han leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no os ha gustado lo siento de verdad :(**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo los nombre de los niños, **__**y la trama obviamente :) ;)**_

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

A primera hora de la mañana entró Tigris en la habitación de Prim y se la encontró durmiendo plácidamente pero esa escena tan tranquila no duro mucho porque ante el sonido de la puerta cerrandose Prim despertó al instante. Tigris sonrió juguetona y dijo:

\- Buenos días bella durmiente...  
Ella sonrió tímidamente y dijo en voz baja:

\- Buenos días

Pero al recordar que día era hoy se puso tensa, el miedo la invadió con fuerza y Tigris la abrazó y le dijo:

\- Tranquila... Todo saldrá bien...

Prim se separó de Tigris y le dijo insegura:

\- ¿Como puedes estar summamente segura?

Tigris se encogió de hombros y dijo:

\- No lo sé... Pero no sé porque tengo la sensación que te volveré a ver...

Prim sonrió debilmente y Tigris preguntó:

\- Una pregunta... ¿Ayer por la noche recibiste alguna visita inesperada?

Prim confusa preguntó con curiosidad:

\- No... ¿De que hablas? ¿Quien iba a venir a mi cuarto esta noche?

Tigris agitó su mano con desden y dijo restandole importancia:

\- Nadie... Bueno... Vamos a peinarte y maquillarte...

* * *

Después de unas dos horas Prim ya estaba arreglada y preparada para la matanza **(A.N.: ¿Ha sonado muy cruel?) **Ambas estaban en la azotea esperando el aerodeslizador junto los otros tributos femeninos.

Cuando al fin llegó, subieron, se sentaron y una mujer se acercó a gran velocidad y le puso el localizador en su brazo, Prim observó a la mujer era de una mediana edad, más o menos unos cuarenta años años, tenía el pelo castaño caoba tirando a rojo con ojos grises, la mujer la miró a los ojos unos instantes pero no aguantó mucho ya enseguida desvió su mirada nerviosa y se fue corriendo fuera del aerodeslizador por la rapidez la cual se fue o el temblor que tenían sus manos o incluso tal vez por la mirada nerviosa de sus ojos podía notar que estaba asustada tan asustada como si ella misma fuera a ser arrojada a la arena, entonces se fijo una de las tributos no para de observarla con el ceño fruncido, tenía el pelo castaño caoba del mismo tono que la mujer que acababa de ponerle el localizador, además se parecía bastante a ella, pero sus ojos en lugar de grises eran ambar. Prim se empezó a sentir intimidada ante aquella mirada y miró hacia el suelo.

Tigris le cogió la mano reconfortante y le dijo en un simple susurro:

\- No te sientas intimidada ya todos te tienen en el punto de mira, si ven que tienes miedo serás la primera en morir...

Prim asintió y preguntó con voz debil:

\- ¿Por que me tienen en el punto de mira?

Tigris dijo susurrando como si fuera obvio:

\- Cariño... ¿No te das cuenta? Tus padres son los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, tu madre fue la cara de la revolución, tu padre sobrevivió a las torturas del presidente Snow, tu "abuelo" Haymitch ganó el Segundo Vasallage de los Veinticinco y fue el mentor de tus padres... (etc) Y ahora que el hijo de dos vencedores de Los Juegos Del Hambre, pero no cualquieras sus padres son Annie Cresta o Annie Odair, la histerica, la superviviente y Finnick Odair la gran leyenda, a confesado que te quiero te usaran como señuelo para atraerlo y matarlo.

Prim soltó un suspiro exasperado y dijo con voz cansada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dijo susurrando en voz alta:

\- ¡Él no me quiere! Dijo ese adorable, perfecto y encantador discurso solo para distraerme y matarme con más fácilidad...

Tigris sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar pero dijo divertida:

\- Cree lo que tu quieras... Pero él te quiere... Y sé que tu estás locamente enamorada de él también...

Esa declaración cogió a Prim por sorpresa y se ruborizó de tal manera que parecía que iba a hechar humo por sus orejas y gritó llamando la atención de las otras tributos y estilistas del lugar:

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Estás loca! ¡Como puedes pensar eso!

Tigris puso un dedo sobre sus labios y dijo:

\- Shhh... Estás llamando la atención y eso no te conviene...

Prim envolvió sus brazos alrededor de si misma y bajó su mirada hacia el suelo y al cabo de unos minutos empezó a juguetear con su pelo nerviosa el cual Tigris había peinado en dos delicadas trenzas la cuales caían sobre sus delgados hombros. Al final no se dio cuenta como ni cuando levantó la mirada del suelo y empezó a estudiar cuidadosamente su ropa. Empezó por sus zapatos eran unas botas de combate/montaña negras como el mismo carbón que se sacaba de las minas anteriormente en el Distrito 12 antes de ser cerradas, su pantalón el cual estaba metido por dentro sus negras botas era de un tono gris que parecía más bien un verde caquí y ancho para proporcionarle movilidad llevaba una camiseta violeta tan claro que parecía negro, era de manga larga y bastante ceñida se ajustaba a sus curvas perfectamente pero no se sentía oprimida ni apretada, es más sentía que tanta o más movilidad que si llevara una camiseta ancha y comoda. Y justo a la altura de su nervioso y asustado corazón el cual latía tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho llevaba el sinsajo que había pertenecido a la tía de una amiga de su madre, la cual había sido aliada de Haymitch en el Segundo Vasallage de los Veinticinco, más tarde lo había heredado Madge la hija del anterior alcalde del Distrito 12 y la mejor amiga de su madre, después ella se lo dío a su madre y su madre se lo dio a su tía, Prim y su tía Prim se lo había dado a su madre para que la protegiera pero sin darse cuenta le dio simbolo a la revolución. Y ahora lo tenía ella... Entonces se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de las otras chicas ella, encima de su camiseta llevaba una sudadera negra tan grande que parecía de hombre. Era caliente y recomfortante como si un brazo la rodeara todo el tiempo. Y sin saber muy bien porque la olía suave y disimuladamente casi con vergüenza de que alguna de esas chicas las cuales iban a intentar matarla se iba areír de ella. Y al olerla lo notó, notó ese olor fresco como una brisa marina, un olor tropical, un olor a Distrito 4 y solo conocía a una persona que olía de esa manera tan summamente peculiar y a la vez tan increíblemente maravillosa. Se giró bruscamente a Tigris y le dijo en un susurro:

\- ¿De quien es esta sudadera?

Tigris se encogió de hombros dejó escapar un suspiro que parecía más bien un ronroneo y le preguntó simple y retóricamente en un simple encogimiento de hombros:

\- ¿Quien crees que te iba a dar una sudadera de hombre?

Prim susurró en voz baja resignada:

\- Finn...

* * *

El viaje en aerodeslizador ya se había finalizado y ahora Prim y Tigris se encontraban frente al tubo que la llevaría a la arena. Después de tanto tiempo en silencio Prim le dijo con voz temerosa:

\- ¿Que puedo hacer para sobrevivir?

Tigris le sonrió tristemente y le dijo:

\- Corre... Alejate de la Cornucopia tal vez los tributos son inexpertos pero está en juego su vida harán lo que sea para vivir, sacrán a relucir el instinto animal... Así que corre... Por cierto la Arena será o un playa de cielo rosado rodeada por un campo de fuerza o será un bosque porque en los juegos donde participaron tus padres eran eso y él presidente Gale quiere que revivas la pesadilla que vivieron tus padres...

Prim asintió simplemente el pequeño discurso de Tigris la había dejado sin palabras y sin saber que hacer la abrazó, Tigris sorprendida le devolvió el abrazó dulcemente. Prim se metió en el tubo el cual se cerró y empezó la cuenta atrás. _"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"_ Y salió disparada y salió a la arena.

Prim se quedó anonadada al ver la arena y solo un pensamiento coherente inundó su mente: _"Tigris tenía razón...Va hacerme revivir la pesadilla que vivieron mis padres..." _La arena no era ni un bosque ni una playa la arena era un inmenso bosque y al borde de todo había un pequeño precipicio que daba a una playa.

Prim observó a los once tributos rodeandola y se estremeció al pensar que uno de aquellos niños de aspecto tan inocente **(AN: Excepto Elijah XD) **pudiera dejarse llevar por el "instinto animal" y matarla. Entonces cuando creía que iba a salir de allí corriendo o desmayarse enfrente todo el mundo sus ojos conectaron con los de Finn. Finn iba vestido igual que ella excepto que su camiseta era de manga corta y azul marino casi negro y a diferencia de los demás tributos masculinos Finn no llevaba una sudadera negra la cual llevaba Prim. Prim lo miró enternecido pero entonces negó con la cabeza para despejarse las ideas apartó la mirada y dijo para sí misma: "_Prim no caigas en sus trampas soloquiere embelesarte para que seas un víctima fácil y él mintió, lleva mintiendonos todo este tiempo, él no es un chico dulce, adorable, encantador, guapo inteligente... _(negó otra vez con la cabeza para salir de su pequeño estado de ensoñación) _él es un ruín, mentiroso, tramposo que solo se ofreció voluntario para salvar a tu hermano para poder hacerse el macho y ganar estos juegos__"_

Entonces la cuenta atrás empezó: _"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" _Entonces sonó el "_gong" _y el baño de sangre se inició, todos se abalanzaron los unos contra los otros, Prim salió corriendo de allí y empezó a correr hacia el bosque, pero una niña, tez morena y pelo rizado la perseguía dispuesta a matarla pero entonces de repente un hacha voló de la nada y se quedó clavada en la espalda de la niña buscó a quién lanzó y se encontró con la joven de ojos ámbar que la había estado observando durante el viaje en aerodeslizador, la joven de ojos, ambar empezó a correr hacia ella decidida, Prim asustada cogió la mochila color azul marino que llevaba la niña que había intentado matarla y salió corriendo de allí y entró en el bosque perdiendose entre los arbustos y la vista de la joven de pelo caoba antes de que la cogiera._  
_

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el séptimo capitulo! Uff lo siento si es horrible a mi me parece que está súper mal escrito así que lo siento por ser tan mala escritora... Además como he dicho antes estoy sin inspiración necesito mi musaaaaaa! (Que no se quien es mi musa... :'D)  
**

**Además el problema es que tengo todo más o menos planeado en mi pequeña y retorcida mente de psicopata :') Muahahaha (Que loca estoy...) Excepto estos dos o tres capitulos los que enlazan la primera parte con la segunda :') Por eso tardo tanto a escribirlos ;) Pero por favor sed pacientes...**

**Espero que no lo odiéis porque ya lo odio yo... ¬¬ Y si lo sé lo sé mis descripciones son tan pobres que dan asco y pena dan... Ascpena :')  
**

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografía es que soy la peor escritora de este planeta :(**

**Veréis**** mientras escribía me he puesto a pensar... Yo sin vosotros... sin esta web... Solo seria una escritora desconocida... nadie leería mis fics y estaría silenciada y nadie sabría lo mucho que me apasiona la escritura... Así que gracias por leer mis FF :) Un beso enorme :* :)**

**Os quiero gente *¬***


	8. No se como llamarle :')

**Adivinad quien a vuelto pocos días después de actualizar? Sii yo la peor escritora del planeta! ;))  
**

**Bueno queridos lectores aquí está el octavo capitulo de vuelta a la arena (Lo sé el peor titulo de la historia pero que os esperabais de mi soy una mala escritora)  
**

**Bueno ADVERTENCIA: Si te gusta Gale NO leas esto porque lo pongo como un cabrón... solo que en este capii no sale ;) :)  
**

**Gracias a:**

**\- soniasc94: Cielo! Me alegran siempre tanto tus reviews :) y muchas gracias me alegra tanto que te gustará ^-^ Y estoy deseando que continues el tuyo porque eres una gran escritora y estoy deseando que estrenen de una vez la tercera temporada no creo aguante mucho más sin saber que pasa :))  
**

**\- _booksfangirl:_ Para de halagarme y de decir mentiras... porque me ruborizo y me da vergüenza :) ^/^ pero gracias eres un amor :*  
**

**\- _LittleFan: _¿¡RESPONSABILIDAD?! ¡Tu deliras noo?! Mis responsabilidades son mis deberes mis examenes cuidar de mi hermano... (etc) Escribo esto para que la gente se entretenga, para divertirme escribiendo y mejorar como escritora así que MANTENERTE FELIZ Y ENTRETENIDA NO ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD! Estoy tan furiosa no solo me dices que actualice cuando a ti te apetezca si no que también me vienes con exigencias y sobre que es lo que debo y no debo borrar! Pues para tu inf. Yo no las borré se me borraron solas! Y siento mucho ser así de brusca pero me has sacado de mis casillas...  
**

**\- _RainyLover: _Callate que me ruborizo ^/^ Y estoy totalmente segura que tu también eres una gran escritora y por tus reviews creo que era una bellisima persona :))  
**

**\- InMyVeins: Me alegró tanto que te gustara el capiii la verdad sufro al escribir :( me los imaginos sufriendo soy demasiado empática :) Por cierto ese nombre que te has puesto como "username" viene de la canción In My Veins de Andrew Belle? Es quees mi canción favorita ^-^*¬***

**\- _pllspencerxtoby: _Mentiraaa a un autor FF le importan muchisimo sus reviews porque así saben si van por buen camino o van más perdidos que Ron Weasley en clase :') (analogía de Harry Potter :D) Por eso nos gusta leer los reviews y me alegra que te gustará ;) Por cierto por tu "username" deduzco que te gusta pll y eres una spoby shipper! :) *¬* Keegan abs... (Keegan es mío te guste o no :( :') Que loca estoy...**

**\- _ilovekeeoone27: _Que amoor eres... por tu culpa me ruborizo ^/^ Y gracias por tu comprensión :) Y por tu "username" deduzco que eres fan de #pll y que amas a Keegan Allen... Pero él es mío! Solamente mío! :') **

_**Creo que voy a asustar a todos los que leen esto :') ^-^**_

**También gracias a los que la habéis leído y no habéis dejado review pero si habéis clicado en favoritos o en seguir y también a los que solamente han leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no os ha gustado lo siento de verdad :(**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo los nombre de los niños, **__**y la trama obviamente :) ;)**_

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:  
**

Prim corrió como nunca lo había hecho antes, con tal rapidez, agilidad y sigilo como un ardilla del bosque, como una gacela de la Savanna. Ella estaba sorprendida de su dotada habilidad para correr normalmente no era así, normalmente corría como un pequeño patito decía su madre. Debía haberlo heredado de su madre porque su padre podría estar dotado de una gran fuerza o podía manejar espadas y cuchillos con gran habilidad pero lo suyo no era ser rápido y sigiloso.

Después de estar corriendo durante varias horas paró en un pequeño claro donde había árbols grandes y huecos y también un estanque de agua cristalina. El cielo empezó a oscurecer pero no porque el anochecer se acercara si no porque había nubes que taponaban el cielo que hacía más o menos cuatro horas era azul y con un gran sol brillante. Humedeció sus pequeñas manos en el agua del pequeño estanque y se las pasó por la cara para refrescarse. Cuando vio ese estanque de agua cristalina y refrescante se le pasó por su cabeza quitarse la ropa y lanzarse de cabeza pero luego recordó que estaba en la televisión nacional y al final se mojó la cara las manos se quitó las botas y metió sus entumecidos y agotados pies para relajarlos pero entonces empezó a llover. Se pusó las botas y decidió coger un poco de agua para beber, cogió la cantimplora que había en la mochila azul y cuando iba a coger agua lo olió esa agua no era potable tenía demasiado mal olor paraser bevible, si la bebía moriría en el acto. Así que descartó la idea de coger agua del estanque y se decidió por escalar el árbol más grande de todos mientras escalaba empezó a llover con más fuerza. Y después de que casi cayera una gran cantidad de veces se decidió por descansar en una gran y robusta rama que la cual además tenía un pequeño hueco en el cual se metió.

Dejó a cantimplora fuera tal vez con un poco de suerte se llenaría con suficiente agua para poder beber un par de tragos. Y abrió la mochila y observó lo que había en el interior. Había: una pequeña manta y un poco de comida y un cuchillo no muy grande pero así se podría defender y ya está. Después de comer un poco decidió comprovar si había la suficiente agua para tomar un trago y al coger la botella lo oyó un cañonazo, hacía bastante horas que no oía ninguno. Justamente desde que huyó de la Cornucopia, des de el baño de sangre. En total habían sonado ocho cañonazos, uno por cada víctima. Y entonces los vió. Allí estaban Elijah y la joven de ojos ámbar la cual evitó que aquella niña la matará sin tener ningún uno frente al otro. Prim se metió enseguida dentro del hueco del árbol para evitar ser vista y contuvo la respiración durante varios minutos y evitó soltar un grito de miedo que se escucharía en el Distrito 13. En todo el bosque no se oía ni un solo ruido parecía que el viento, la lluvia, los animales, todo había decidido guardar silencia para escuchar lo que decían esos dos.

* * *

_Con Elijah y la chica de ojos ámbar (Que ahora sabremos su nombre):_

Elijah sonrió de manera arrogante y dijo:

\- Vaya, vaya... No deberías estar sola por aquí... Podría pasarte una desgracia...

La joven sonrió con la misma arrogancia que el hijo de Enobaria y dijo divertida:

\- Vaya que caballeroso gracias por preocuparte por mí pero se cuidarme solita... El que deberíair con cuidado eres tú cariño... Porque yo he venido a ganar...

Elisah levantó su espada y dijo:

\- Si puedes tener muchísimas ganas de ganar pero yolo llevo en la sangre y no es en la primera Arena que estoy...

La joven le dio una mirada interrogante y dijo con curiosidad:

\- ¿A que te refieres?

Elijah explicó sin dejar de dar pasos pequeños, lentos y amenazantes:

\- Katniss Everdeen no era la única embarazada en la Arena... Mi madre también lo estaba solo que yo sobreviví... Así que estoy echo para ganar, vencer,sobrevivir y matar...

La joven dijo un tanto resignada:

\- Me da igual lo que lleves en la sangre... Ni tú ni nadie va a evitar que cobre mi venganza...

Elijah se paró en seco y preguntó él:

\- ¿Quieres matar a la pequeña Mellark?

Ella solamente asintió y él le dijo con suficiencia:

\- Pues me das pena... Porque la mataré yo y ganaré estos juegos...

Ella enfadada gritó:

\- ¿¡Que te hace pensar que me ganrás?! ¡¿Además a ti que más te da que la mate yo?!

Elijah le contestó como si fuera obvio:

\- Su padre mató al mió con sus padre... ¿Y tú? ¿Por que ansías tanto esa venganza?

Ella un tanto harta de este chico tan pesado y arrogante dijo:

\- Por culpa de su madre mi bisabuelo murió y como los padres de mi madre murieron, mi bisabuelo cuidaba de ella y cuando él murió ella se quedó huerfana... Y nadie la quería por quién era mi bisabuelo... Así que cuando cumplió los 18 se cambió su apellido conoció a mi padre me tuvieron a mi, ella le explicó quién era en realidad y mi padre nos abandonó... Así que por culpa de Katniss Everdeen, Katniss Mellark o lo que sea... Mi vida es y ha sido una pesadilla viviente...

Elijah le preguntó tontamente:

\- ¿Quién era tu bisabuelo?

Ella sonrió de manera maliciosa y dijo:

\- El ex-presidente Snow... Mi nombre completo y real es... Cornelia Ámber Snow... **(AN: Espero que el nombre sea cutre quería que el nombre fuera horrible)**

Elijah sonrió con la misma malicia que ella y dijo:

\- Así que Cornelia Ámber Snow... ¿Que te parece forjar una bonita alianza y así acabar con esa pequeña alimaña?

Cornelia sonrió y dijo:

\- Elijah no se tu segundo nombre Hadley... Me encantaría...

Y se dieron un apretón de manos cerrando el pacto. Entonces ella dijo:

\- ¿Que te parece que si en lugar de tener solo a la hija de dos vencedor tenemos también al hijo de otros vencedores? Así acabamos la historia de amor entre eses dos...

Elijah sonrió arrogante y malévolamente y dijo con un tono grave:

-Me gusta tu manera de pensar...

Y ambos se echaron a reír.

* * *

Prim estaba temblando de miedo. Nunca había estado tan asustada ni siquiera cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermano en la "Cosecha". Entonces se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban cuatropersonas... Quedaban Finn, Elijah, Cornelia y ella...

Después de un rato vió como ambos se iban a dormir y decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí regresar al Cornucopia y tal vez encontraría la manera de bajar a la playa. dejó la manta allí con las prisas y mientras bajaba, se le cayó la cantimplora al suelo dejando escapar un ruido sordo. Después de quedarse congelada se dio cuenta de que ellos seguían durmiendo continua bajando. Pero cuando llegó abajo puso el pie mal y cayó de culo sobre el duró suelo. Y todo lo que le quedaba en la mochila cayó provocando mucho ruido y despertando a esos dos seres que se hacían llamar humanos. Prim asustada cogió el cuchillo para defenderse pero cuando iba a salir corriendo de allí, Cornelia ya estaba frente a ella con una arrogante sonrisa y sosteniendo un hacha. Y dijo divertida:

\- Vaya, vaya... Pensaba que tendríamos que ir a buscarte...

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca Prim le clavó su cuchillo en el brazo derecho y Cornelia cayó al suelo gritando de agonía mientras Prim huía hacía la Cornucopia. Elijah se acercó a Cornelia y ella mientras se quitaba el cuchillo el cual estaba clavado en su brazo gritó:

\- ¡Siguela idota! ¡Que se nos escapa! ¡Ya te alcanzaré!

Elijah empezó a correr hacía ella, empezó a perseguirla pisandole los talones y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban en la Cornucopia, se notaba que Prim iba impulsada por la adrenalina, el miedo y que ya conocía más o menos el camino de vuelta.

Pero Elijah la acorraló en el precipicio y antes de que se diera cuenta la tenía cogida por el cuello con sus dos grandes manos evitandole respirar y él empezó a gritar:

\- ¡Odair! ¡Odair tengo atu chica! ¡Será mejor que salgas si no quieres que la mate!

Después de un rato en el que Elijah observaba de un lado a otro y en el cual solo se escuchaban los sollozos y gemidos de la chica él dijo:

\- Vaya o una de dos... o no está aquí o tal vez... No le importes lo suficiente y prefiere que mueras...

En un rápido movimiento Elijah le dio vuelta y la tenía de espaldas al precipicio cogido con un solo brazo alrededor de su cuello apretandole con fuerza provocando que Prim se empezara a marear y la cabeza le diera vueltas por culpa de la falta de aire. Elijah dijo con tristeza fingida:

\- Es una pena que no pueda matarte ya pero tal vez deba esperar a tu amiguita Cornelia creo que no le hará mucha gracia que te mate y ella no colabore...

Después de varios minutos Elijah sacó su espada se la puso en el cuello pero sin presionarla y dijo:

\- Bueno... Mejor te mato ya y que la zurzan...

Y justo cuando empezó a hundirle en su piel un grave y mordaz voz salió del bosque:

\- Dejala ahora mismo

Entonces apareció Finn llevando un cuchillo en su mano derecha y un lanza en su espalda atada a su mochila y repitió con una voz serenamente mortal:

\- Dejala ahora mismo... O verás...

Finn tenía una expresión tranquila y domianante pero en sus ojos había nerviosismo y miedo, miedo a perderla. Así que volvió a repetirlo pero esta vez gritando y perdiendo los estribos:

\- ¡Que la dejes! O sino...

Elijah lo miró arrogante y dijo:

\- O sino que...

Finn ya enfadado le gritó:

\- ¡No quieras saberlo! ¡Sueltala de una vez!

Elijah río ironicamente y dijo con un miedo fingido:

\- Que miedito me das... Hijito Odair me va a hacer mucha pupita si no le devuelvo a su chica...

Finn estaba tan sumamente enfadado que corrió a gran velocidad hacía ellos y cuando estaba lo sufientemente cera de dio un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que Elijah empezara a sangrar pero no logró que soltará a Prim ni que aflojará el agarre que tenía en su cuello así que Finn le clavó el cuchillo que tenía en su mano derecha en la clavícula provocando que Elijah gritará y dejará caer a Prim quién ya estaba desmayada por la falta de aire pero no perdió mucha sangre pero si no le vendaban la herido moriría en una media hora y también cayó la espada de Elijah la cual estaba manchada por la sangre de Prim en la hoja y Finn quién ya no respondía de sus actos cogió la espada Elijah y se la clavó en el higado provocando que él otro muriera. Mientras Elijah caía muerto, sin vida al suelo y se escuchaba el cañonazo Finn sorprendido de sus propios actos susurraba:

\- Que he hecho... Le he matado... Le he matado por ella...

Cuando por fin reinó el silencio y Finn se disponía a curar a Prim entonces escuchó a Cornelia gritar:

\- ¡Elijah! ¡¿Pero de que vas?! ¡La has matado sin mi! ¿Elijah?

Finn cogió a la joven que yacía tendida frente a él y empezó a bajar precipicio abajo para dirigirse a la playa con sumo cuidado pero cuando no quedaba mucho más de metro y medio para llegar al suelo resbaló con una roca y cayó al suelo con Prim encima suyo. Pero se levantó con prisa y vio una pequeña gruto en un extremo bastante cercano en la playa pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se había torcido uno de sus tobillos. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la entrada entró lo más rápido posible vigilando que Cornelia no los estuviera observando y cuando ya estaban los suficiente dentro tendió a Prim en el suelo se quitó su camiseta **(AN: Imaginaos sus abdominales y sus pectorales *¬*) **la rompió y le la envolvióa Prim en el cuello a modo de venda evitando que saliera más sangre la tapó con una pequeña manta que llevaba en su mochila se alejó un poco de ella y se puso ha hacer guardia para evitar que Cornelia los sorprendiera pero al final cayó rendido y se durmió.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el octavo capitulo! Uff lo siento si es horrible a mi me parece que está súper mal escrito así que lo siento por ser tan mala escritora... Además como he dicho antes estoy sin inspiración necesito mi musaaaaaa! (Que no se quien es mi musa... :'D)  
**

**Además el problema es que tengo todo más o menos planeado en mi pequeña y retorcida mente de psicopata :') Muahahaha (Que loca estoy... Pero por favor sed pacientes... ;)  
**

**Espero que no lo odiéis porque ya lo odio yo... ¬¬ Y si lo sé lo sé mis descripciones son tan pobres que dan asco y pena dan... Ascpena :')  
**

**Y lo siento mucho si hay muchas faltas de ortografía es que soy la peor escritora de este planeta :(**

**Por cierto preciosidades ;) Quería avisaros que este "fantástico" (horrible) fic... Acabará en el capítulo 11 más el epílogo! ^-^ Y os digo una cosa será totalmente inesperado a no ser que sea muy predecible yo creo que no lo es pero con lo mala escritora que soy seguramente será obvio :(  
**

**Y os aviso sobre todo a ti LittleFan ¬¬ que tardaré en actualizar esta semana porque tengo muchos examenes esta semana y también un trabajo de castellano muy complejopara el viernes y me faltan 10 de 16 :( ¬¬ Puta Yagüe (mi profesora de caste es un monstruo, perdón es un completo muto, muggle &amp; mundano|Solo los lectores entienden esos insultos|(:) Libros...*¬* Hacer desaparecer las matemáticas del mundo... *¬* Ir a Howgarts... *¬* Keegan Allen, Josh Hutcherson, Rupert Grint y Logan Leerman sin camiseta... *¬* Matar Yagüe... *¬*  
**

**Os quiero gente^-^ Ya nos leemos (Siento el babeo) ¬/¬  
**


	9. Te necesito

**Adivinad quien a vuelto?! Sii! Yo! Este monstruo que se hace llamar escritora de FF :')  
**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 9 de Vuelta a la Arena *-* Se acerca el final... :')  
**

**Bueno... Estoy pensando en hacer uno de Harry Potter en el futuro tal vez e incluso uno de SPOBY!  
**

**Y quería daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis mi oneshot :)**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo a la hija de la nieta de Snow y los nombres de los hijos de Peeta y Katniss, Finnick y Annie ahh y la trama, obviamente :)  
**_

**Y me gustaría dar las grácias a:**

**\- InMyVeins: Me encanta conocer más gente a la cual le encanta esa canción y de verdad me alegra tanto tanto que te gustará :) Y espero que este te guste...  
**

**\- pllspencerxtoby: Así que me gusta, conformate con Mike porque Toby/Keegan es mío :) ;) Y muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste todo todo todo :) Y espero que te guste este ;)  
**

**-booksfangirl: Aww gracias :* :)**

**-ilovekeeoone27: Nooooooooooo es mío! Y tu tranquila es completamente normal yo también me lo imagino así al escribir y a Prim me la imagino como a mí :D Y gracias por tus cumplidos ^-^  
**

**-RainyLover: Awww eres un amor me alegro tanto que te gustara espero que te guste este  
**

**-soniasc94: Lo se, y me encantó tu oneshot es más deje el review y espero que lo leyeras :)**

**Y gracias a los quién han leído esto y no han dejado review, pero habéis clicado Favoritos y Follow :)) Y gracias a los que solamente la han leído y de verdad lo siento si la habéis odiado :(**

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 9:**_

Prim despertó, al principio le costaba centrar la vista pero cuando logró centrarla vio que no reconocía el lugar donde estaba cuando intentó levantarse el dolor la paralizó y gimió de dolor. Finn quién estaba medio dormido se levantó de golpe y se acercó a ella y dijo:

\- Gracias a Dios que por fin despiertas... Llevas un día y medio inconsciente...

Prim volvió a intentar levantarse pero está vez lo logró ya que Finn la impulsó con suavidad y le obligó a apoyar su espalda contra la pared de la gruta. Y preguntó con voz rota:

\- ¿Que ha pasado?

Finn suspiró y explicó:

\- Verás... Yo estaba escondido detrás de la Cornucopia y te vi llegar a ti y a Elijah, él te atrapó y empezó a llamarme y justo cuando empezó a clavar su espada en tu cuello, llegué le dije que te soltará y le maté...

Prim después de escuchar el relato del joven de ojos color mar solo pudo preguntar con un hilo de voz:

\- ¿Le mataste?

La mirada de Finn se ensombreció y asintió. Después de un rato en silencio Finn tembló de frío y Prim dijo:

\- ¿Tienes frío?

Finn asintió y dijo divertido:

\- Claro que tengo frío... Te di mi sudadera, rompí mi camiseta para evitar que te desangraras y te di la única manta que tenía así que... Con razón tengo frío...

Prim se ruborizó y su mirada vagó hacia el pecho desnudo de Finn. Ella se quitó la sudadera se la dio y dijo:

\- Lo siento...

Finn le sonrió dulcemente y dijo mientras se ponía la sudadera:

\- No importa... Si te lo di es porque yo quería...

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Después de estar varios minutos sin hablar solo perdiendose del otro. Prim preguntó con cautela:

\- ¿Solo quedamos tu, yo y quién más?

Finn bajó su mirada y dijo:

\- La chica de ojos ámbar...

La morena dijo en un susurro apenas audible:

\- Cornelia...

El joven Odair confundido preguntó:

\- ¿La conoces?

La chica dijo:

\- No... Pero los escuché hablar a ella y a Elijah... Y dijo que era la hija de la nieta de Snow...

Finn sonrió irónico y dijo:

\- Así que estamos muertos...

Prim dijo con timidez:

\- Podríamos... Ser aliados... Ya sabes... Trabajar juntos para sobrevivir...

Finn la miró sorprendido y dijo:

\- Claro...

Prim sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente de su rostro y dijo:

\- Pero... Solo uno puede ganar... ¿Quién debería ganar?

Finn dijo con seriedad:

\- Yo tengo claro quién sobrevivirá... Tu vives, yo muero

Prim le dijo sinceramente:

\- No puedo permitirte que mueras...

Finn dijo:

\- No vas a evitarlo cuando me presente voluntario en lugar de tu hermano... Lo hice para asegurarme de que tu volvías con vida a tu casa...

Las lágrimas se amontonaban en los ojos azules de la chica y dijo con la voz rota y entrecortada:

\- Pero a ti te necesitan más que a mi...

Finn suspiró y dijo:

\- He tomado mi decisión y además...

Prim le interrumpió y dijo entre sollozos:

\- Pero a mi no me necesitan mis padres...

Finn le dijo:

\- Pero que dices... Tus padres te necesitan... Si te pierden...Se derrumbarán y nunca se recuperarán...

La morena bajó su mirada, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas saladas y sus ojos enrojecidos, tomó una respiración profunda y explicó sollozando débilmente:

\- A mi mis padres no me necesitan... Tienen a Cinna y a mi futura hermana, tienen a Haymitch, a Effie pero... Tu madre y tu hermana te necesitan y...

El chico de ojos verde mar al notar que no había acabado la frase dijo:

\- Y...

Prim dijo ya exasperada:

\- Yo te necesito...

Finn notó com lágrimas cristalinas se le amontonaban en su ojos color verde y dijo:

\- Pero...

Prim le volvió a interrumpir y dijo con decisión:

\- Si mueres... Dejarás la vida de varias personas, vacía y rota...

Finn suspiró y dijo:

\- Pero si tu mueres y yo vivo de que sirve vivir si estoy muerto por dentro...

Él levantó su mano y le acarició con cuidado su pelo y de su pelo viajó a su pálida mejilla, la morena de ojos celestes colocó su pequeña mano sobre la suyo y cerró sus ojos, el joven de ojos verde se empezó a inclinar con lentitud y unió sus labios a los de ella con cuidado temiendo que fuera un sueño y se despertará. En ese instante ambos se dieron cuenta que aquello no era un enamoramiento pasajero, lo que ambos sentían draría, tiempo y tiempo. Sus labios parecían hechos para encajar el uno en los labios del otro. Después de un rato se separaron con lentitud y Finn dijo:

\- Te quiero

Prim sonrió con timidez y dijo:

\- Lo sé... Y yo también te quiero...

Esas palabras dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro de Finn y él dijo:

\- Mira no se como va acabar esto... Pero te prometo que lograremos salir de esta...

Prim sonrió y el joven la rodeó con su brazo y ella apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho y se dejaron caer en brazos de Morfeo.

**_Continuará...  
_**

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el noveno capítulo de Vuelta a la Arena :) Y por favor no me denuncieis por torturaros :( :') ES LA COSA MAS CURSI QUE HE ESCRITO EN MI VIDA! :(  
**

**Bueno y este capii ha sido completamente romántico solo amor y totalmente calmado :) pero... Recordad en medio del ojo del huracán llega la calma ;)**

**Y siento si hay muchas faltas ortográficas es soy lo peor...**

** Y que sepáis que ya he acabado el Suplemento de castellano pero el martes tengo examen de Biologia y tengo que entregar un trabajo sobre Sinsajo C: y por encima tengo que leerme un libro odioso... ¬¬  
**

**Bueno gente ya nos leemos ^-^**


	10. ¿Así será el fin?

**Adivinad quien a vuelto?! Sii! Yo! Este monstruo que se hace llamar escritora de FF :')  
**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 10 de Vuelta a la Arena *-* Se acerca el final... :')**

**Y quería daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis mi oneshot :)**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo a la hija de la nieta de Snow y los nombres de los hijos de Peeta y Katniss, Finnick y Annie ahh y la trama, obviamente :)Todo lo demás es de Suzanne Collins  
**_

**Y me gustaría dar las grácias a:**

**\- _InMyVeins_: Gracias eres un amor es que eres una gran persona :) Y que sepas que tus reviews dibujan una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.  
**

**-_RainyLover_: Awww eres un amor me alegro tanto que te gustara y que sufrieras de tanto amor y espero que te guste este o que al menos te sorprenda  
**

**-soniasc94: Gracias por tu review es que eres un amor :)**

**\- LupitaChapero: Aww eres un amor y esta bien no escribo mal ^-^ (Solo lo digo para seguirte la corriente ;)) y gracias por decirme que no es cursi que es tierno ;) :) Y es que en el fondo soy un poco como Fenzy :D**

**-_Moer: _Muchas gracias por defenderme eres un amor :) y me alegró tanto que te guste :) Gracias por todo tu si que eres la mejor :)**

**Y gracias a los quién han leído esto y no han dejado review, pero habéis clicado Favoritos y Follow :)) Y gracias a los que solamente la han leído y de verdad lo siento si la habéis odiado :(**

**¡Estoy tan sumamente feliz! ¡He estado leyendo por internet noticias sobre _THG: Mockingjay p2 _ y algunas interviews o entrevistas con los actores, el director nuestro querido sr Lawrence ( Es el padre de la cuál hace de Katniss) y con la escritora Suzanne Collins y... ¡Dicen que seguramente en la pelicula Finnick no morirá! :) ¡Estoy tan feliz! Porque sinceramente la muerte de Prim fue un poco... No se como decirlo... Necesaria tal vez para darse cuenta de que necesitaba a Peeta y no a Gale para sobrevivir... ¡Encambio la muerte de Finnick me rompió el corazón y fue totalmente innecesária! ¡ Estaba tan furiosa! :( ¡Y al leer eso estaba tan feliz! :) ¡Que casi lloro de la ilusión!  
**

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10:**_

Prim volvió a despertar en el frío suelo de la gruta, estaba sola, Finn no estaba a su lado, sus brazos no estaban a su alrededor abrazandola y manteniendola en calor, los latidos de su corazón los cuáles la habían relajado esa noche, los latidos los cuáles le habían hecho olvidar que estaban ambos al borde de una muerte segura.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor en busca de Finn pero la gruta estaba completamente vacía, no había nadie en el interior salvo ella. Entonces se dio cuenta, no solo Finn se había ido si no que ni la lanza ni el cuchillo de Finn estaban. Prim palideció y salió de la gruta con rapidez y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacía la playa .

Al llegar a la playa lo vio, allí estaba Finn pero él no estaba solo, Cornelia estaba con él. Estaban él uno frente al otro ambos estaban en pleno combate Finn iba armado solamente con su lanza la cuál estaba casi completamente rota. Respiraba con pesadez, estaba agotado y se notaba con facilidad; apenas podía mantenerse en pie ya que se había torcido el tobillo hacía tres días por su culpa, por salvarla y aún le debía doler bastante ya que cada vez que intentaba apoyarlo en el suelo una mueca se dibujaba en su rostro, uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado ya que tenía un gran corte a través de su parpado. Y esas eran tan solo unas pocas de sus heridas visibles, tenía algunos pequeños cortes no muy profundos en el cuello, las mejillas y las manos. Pero probablemente tendría el cuerpo lleno de raspones y moratones pero no se veían ya que seguramente debían estar siendo tapados por su pantalón, las botas y la sudadedra negra.

Cornelia por otro lado iba armada con su hacha y una lanza. El cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ella, pero no estaba tan agotada como Finn. Ni tampoco estaba tan herida como lo estaba él. Estaba un tanto despeinada y su pelo color caoba se pegaba a su rostro manchado de sudor y sangre. Tenía varios cortes en las manos y a lo largo de su palido cuello pero eran cortes superficiales. Los cortes verdaderamente preocupantes estaban situados en su labio inferior y se extendía hasta su barbilla y sangraba con gran fluidez, tenía un corte ni muy grande ni muy pequeño en su muslo derecho y le había roto el pantalón y tenía otro corte en su brazo izquierdo solo que a diferencia del corte que tenía en el muslo este se extendía casi por todo el antebrazo pero no era muy profundo así que no sangraba demasiado.

Prim se ocultó con sigilo tras unas rocas las cuáles estaban tras Cornelia evitando ser vista por ninguno de los dos tributos combatientes.

Finn estaba en posición defensiva y esperaba que Cornelia le atacará pero ella en lugar de atacarle dijo con diversión:

\- Vaya... Que bonito... Vienes a matarme para asegurarte de que tu "princesita" sobrevive...

Finn no contestó a lo que dijo solamente soltó un pequeño gruñido furioso. Conocía su plan de hacerle hablar para distraerle y matarle y él no pensaba dejarse ganar. Así que se quedaron él uno frente al otro en silencio. Estudiandose él uno al otro preparados por si uno atacaba al otro no se escuchaba nada salvo el remor de las olas y sus respiraciones agitadas. Entonces Cornelia dejó caer su lanza al lado del cuchillo de Finn y dijo:

\- Así esto será más justo... Y más divertido

Finn no emitió ningún tipo de sonido contra ese comentario el cuál Cornelia había hecho para provocarle.

Cornelia ya harta de estarse quieta sin hacer nada slavó observar a su enemigo se abalanzó sobre él e intentó atacarle con su hacha pero él la esquivó aunque casi no logra hacerlo. Ella le arrebató la lanza a Finn dejandolo totalmente desarmado y ella sonrió con aire de suficiéncia regodeandose pero él le quitó el hacha mientras estaba un poco desprevenida y la lanzó a algún lugar de la playa dejandolos a ambos desarmados.

Entonces empezaron a pelear mano a mano, sin armas, él uno contra el otro. Cornelia le dio un codazo en la nariz des su contrincante con su brazo derecho, Finn se llevó las manos a su nariz sangrante bajando la guardiia, cosa que Cornelia aprovechó y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho provocando que se tambaleará hacia atrás y ella le hizo la zancadilla y él cayó hacia atrás y quedó tendido sobre la arena de la playa. Cornelia se tiró encima suyo y se colocó a horcajadas sobre Finn (_**AN: Pero no mal penséis que hay mucha gente con la mente muy sucia o con mucha imaginación sexy yo estoy entre esa gente lo reconozco... Pero recordad se odían entre sí y Finn solo quiere a Prim ehh ;) (: ) **_y sus pequeñas y pálidas manos se dirigieron con rapidez y urgencia hacia su cuello y empezaron a apretar el cuello del joven evitando que este respirara. Él la cogió por sus hombros y la tiró hacía atrás alejandola de él y tirándola a la arena. Cornelia se levantó con rapidez y su irada voló hacía la lanza la cuál estaba al lado del cuchillo de su enemigo. Con rapidez cogió la lanza y se pusó en posición atacante hacia Finn quién se había acabado de levantar ya que sus reflejos estaban relentizados por culpa de no haber recivido mucho aire al cerebro y además solo veía bien por un ojo y uno de sus tobillos estaba torcido.

Finn hizo ademán de acercarse al cuchillo el cuál estaba situado entre ambos pero estaba un poco más cerca de la chico de ojos ámbar así que cuando ella notó que él intentaba coger el cuchillo para defenderse alargó su pierna y lo lanzó de una patada hacía atrás hacía las rocas donde se encontraba Prim oculta.

El joven de ojos color verde mar se encontraba preparado para el ataque de la chica de pelo caoba, ella estaba preparada para atacar, esperaba a que él bajará la guardia y así acabar con su vida. Entonces Finn la vio, vio una joven delgada de pelo oscuro peinado en dos despeinadas trenzas y ojos celestes, era Prim, _su pequeña Prim _la cuál salía de detrás de unas rocas. Sin darse cuenta Finn se distrajó y bajó su guardia ya que su atención ya no estaba centrado en Cornelia ni en el combarte en el cuál se encontraban si no se centró en la joven de ojos celestes. Cornelia aprovechó que se encontraba con la mirada perdida e interrogante y le lanzó la lanza y la lanza se hundió en su higado y él cayó al suelo mientras sangraba y agonizaba. Prim con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a Cornelia con rapidez y le clavó el cuchillo en el cuello y Cornelia cayó al suelo sangrando con fluidez y un cañonazo sonó de fondo.

Prim corrió hacía el cuerpo inmóbil de Finn él cuál se encontraba tirado en la arena de la playa. Ella se arrodilló en el suelo junto a él sollozando con desesperación. Le cogió su mano y dijo con la voz rota:

\- Oh Díos mío... Finn... Sigues ahí...

Finn entreabrió su ojo sano y dijo:

\- Lo siento...

Prim paró de sollozar y dijo mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas:

\- ¿Por que lo sientes?

Finn dijo en un susurro cansado:

\- Por romper mi promesa y dejarte sola en la gruta... Y venir a luchar contra Cornelia...

Prim empezó a sollozar con fuerza otra vez y Finn dijo:

\- Para de llorar... Y mírame...

Prim abrió sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y miró a Finn a sus ojos (_**AN: solo podía mirar al ojo que tenía abierto pero da igual)**_ verde mar en plena tormenta los cuáles estaban apagados y sin vida. Prim preguntó:

\- ¿Por que quieres que te mire?

Finn sonrió con dificultad y cansancio y dijo:

\- Porque quiero que lo último que vea antes de morir sean tus ojos

Prim sollozó con más fuerza **(si era posible) **y dijo con voz desesperada:

\- No te morirás... Te aseguro que no morirás...

El joven dijo:

\- Claro que moriré... No intentes convencerme de que sobreviviré... Porque se que eso no ocurrirá... Y antes de morir quería decirte algo...

La chica ya no sollozaba y preguntó con un hilo de voz:

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?

Finn intentó hacer un torpe intento de aumentar la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios aunque parecía más una mueca y dijo:

\- Es un poema que escribió mi padre para mi madre... Decía:

"_Mi amor, tienes mi corazón_

_Por toda la eternidad..._

_Y si muero en esta Arena..._

_Mi último pensamiento_

_serán tus labios" **(AN: Seguramente en español no era así pero yo me lo se en inglés y era: "My love, you have my heart for all the eternity and... if... If I die in that Arena my last thought will be of your lips")**_

Prim sonrió débilmente y dijo:

\- Tu padre era un gran poeta...

El joven de pelo color bronze cerró su ojo sano y dijo cada vez más cansado:

\- No... Mi padre era un hombre locamente enamorado de su amor verdadero... Sé lo que se siente...

La morena de ojos celestes soltó un leve risa y dijo en un susurro:

\- Siempre lo has logrado...

Finn abrió su ojo no herido otra vez preguntó curioso:

\- ¿El que?

Prim le contestó:

\- Hacerme sonreír... Incluso cuando lo hacías sin querer y sin que lo supieras...

El joven de ojos verde mar sonrió con una sonrisa cansada, débil, dolorida y dulce y dijo en un débil susurro:

\- Me alegro de s...

Pero su voz se empezó a apagar al final de la frase y Prim alterada empezó a decir:

\- ¡¿Finn?!

La joven empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero ahora con más desesperación que nunca. El ojo de Finn se empezó a cerrar, y Prim empezó a gritarle:

\- ¡Finn! ¡No te atravas a cerrar tus ojos! ¡Finn! ¡No!

Entonces Finn dijo con voz cansada y débil:

\- Es tan bonito...

Y justo cuando el joven de ojos color verde mar y pelo rubio color bronze acabó esa frase dejó escapar un suspiro mezclado con un gemido y sonó el cañonazo anunciando que Finn Odair, el único hijo de Finnick Odair había muerto. Entonces una voz metálica y uniforme retumbó en la arena:

\- ¡Los Juegos Del Hambre han llegado a su fin! Y la ganadora es... ¡Primrose Annie Mellark!

La morena de ojos celestes se abrazó al cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Finn y continuó sollozando con fuerza, mientras dos aerodeslizadores se acercaban hacía ellos.

**_Continuará...  
_**

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el décimo capítulo de Vuelta a la Arena :) Se que es un capítulo horrible y corto pero...Y por favor no me denuncieis por torturaros :( :') Y no me asesinéis por matar a Finn... Bueno recordad lo que os dije en medio del ojo del huracán llega la calma ;) Así que... En cierto modo os lo advertí :) Muahahahah... Creo que he contríado la psicosis escritora, la cuáles padecen Suzanne Collins, Jonh Green, Sara Shepard, Veronica Roth(etc)... Muahahaha y creo que una parte de Voldemort vive en mi... Muahahaha! ¡A quién le importa yo soy feliz!  
**

**Bueno y antes de que dejéis de leer este FF que sepáis que aún no se ha acabado que faltan dos capiis y espero que no me odiéis y que confiéis en mi :)**

**Y siento si hay muchas faltas ortográficas es que soy lo peor...**

** Y que sepáis que tengo que leerme un libro odioso y estudiar para los parciales ya que mis profesores son muggles y lo dejan todo para el final... ¬¬ Pero creo que tal vez actualice mañana :)  
**

**Bueno gente ya nos leemos ^-^**


	11. ¿Ha sido todo esto solo un sueño?

**Adivinad quien a vuelto?! Sii! Yo! Este monstruo que se hace llamar escritora de FF :')  
**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 11 de Vuelta a la Arena *-* Se acerca el final... :') Solo un capítulo más!  
**

**Y quería daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis mi oneshot :)**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo los nombres de los hijos de Peeta y Katniss, Finnick y Annie ahh y la trama, obviamente :)Todo lo demás es de Suzanne Collins.  
**_

**Y me gustaría dar las grácias a:**

**\- _InMyVeins_: Gracias eres un amor es que eres una gran persona :) Y que sepas que tus reviews dibujan una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Y espero que dejes de leer por la muerte de Finn solo quiero que leas esto y estoy segura que sentiras alivio y rabía hacía a mí.  
**

**-_RainyLover_: Awww eres un amor me alegro tanto que te gustara y que sufrieras de tanto amor y espero que te guste este o que al menos te sorprenda... Y te digo lo mismo que InMyVeins...  
**

**-soniasc94: Gracias por tu review es que eres un amor :) Y tienes razón el Capitolio es lo peor pero si Peeta no hubiera atacado a Katniss todos hubieramos estados decepcionados porque y un vivieron felices y comieron perdices tan fácilmente además no es algo que le pegue a nuestra querdia Suzanne Collins ;)  
**

**\- LupitaChapero: Soy lo peor :) pero me queréis todos :)... Bueno seguramente de momento me odíais...  
**

**\- _booksfangirl:_ Siiiii Finn ha muerto pero leeeste capítulo y lo comprenderas :)**

**Y gracias a los quién han leído esto y no han dejado review, pero habéis clicado Favoritos y Follow :)) Y gracias a los que solamente la han leído y de verdad lo siento si la habéis odiado :(**

**Bueno aquí estoy con los auriculares escuchando mis canciones preferidas con una sonrisa en mi feo rostro y un mes después desde la última actualización :) un mes después desde que mate al adorado Finn Odair o Finnick Odair Junior... Pero tengo muy buena excusa por no haber actualizado... Es que estaba en un manicomio por haber contraido la psicosis autora... No ha colado verdad XD... La verdad es que al principio no he podido porque... Me daba pereza! No me matéis... :( Bueno ahora por fin me he puesto a escribir y este capítulo me gustaría dedicarselo a mi amiga _Sole_ que se empezó este ascoo de fic y a ella le encantó es más lloro... Sufrió y amó... Así que este va por ti Sole ;)  
**

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 11:**_

Prim abrió sus ojos celestes de golpe, sus respiraciones eran rápidas, irregulares, agitadas del miedo que había sufrido, el sudor le resbalaba por su pálida cara y el corazón le iba a mil por la adrenalina y el miedo mezclados; en pocas palabras estaba MUY asustada.

Estaba a oscuras, pero a pesar de estar a oscuras reconocería ese lugar en cualquier momento; estaba en su cuarto, tumbada en su cómoda cama con las sabanas revueltas y lo mejor de todo, estaba viva y a salvo en su casa en el Distrito 12. Su mano se movió instintivamente hacía su cuello donde debería estar el corte que le había hecho Elijah, empezó a palpar su cuello empapado de sudor frío, pero no encontró nada, su cuello estaba perfecto y liso sin nigún corte o cicatriz. A pesar de su confusión no pudo evitar sonreír. Al subir las persianas la luz inundó la habitación iluminandolo todo, sin dejar rastro de la oscuridad que la había rodeado segundos antes. Observó su habitación y vio el libro de "Los Juegos Del Hambre" que habían escrito sus padres y Haymitch después de la rebelión, encima de su revuelta cama escondido entre las sabanas y abierto por la página de la muerte de Finnick Odair, vencedor del Districto 4, "sex-symbol" del antiguo Capitolio, marido de Annie Cresta la joven la cuál le había dado segundo nombre, amio de sus padres y el padre de Finn. Prim se había quedado dormida leyendo el libro esperando que le ayudaría a comprender mejor a sus padres, le ayudaría a entender lo que sienten. Entonces se dio cuenta... Todo ha sido un sueño, una terrible y aterradora pesadilla en realidad... Gale no es presidente, Cornelia Ámber Snow no existía o al menos no había intentado matarla... Y Finn está vivo y a salvo en algún lugar del Distrito 4.

Al pensar eso una suave sonrisa de dibujó en los labios de la morena, estaba feliz, Finn estaba vivo y a salvo. Pero una pequeña parte de ella estaba triste y algo decepcionada. Esa pequeña parte de ella deseaba que lo habían vivido, mejor dicho soñado, en la gruta fuera real. Esa pequeña parte de su ser deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese "Te quiero!, que ese beso que habían compartido en la gruta; fuera real. Pero no lo era; era una simple pesadilla que la había hecho temblar de miedo.

Prim sacudió la cabeza intentando espantar esos pensamientos que aparecían en su mente sin querer. Y abrió la ventana de par en par y una suave y fresca brisa otoñal movió su pelo moreno y revuelto. Hacía un buen día el sol estaba en el cielo sin nubes a su alrededor, las hojas que aún no sehabían caído del árblo brillaban por el contraste de las gotas de agua que miró al suelo y vio el suelo mojado, había llovido por la noche, sin poder ni querer evitarlo tomó una respiración profunda por la nariz y cuando el olor de la tierra mojada entró en su nariz una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Le encantaba ese olor le hacía sentirse relajada, feliz, viva...

Prim apoyó sus codos en la cornisa empapada por las gotas de lluvia, no le importaba mojar las mangas del pijama pero cuando el agua fría atravesó la tela fina del pijama e hizo contacto con su piel mucho más caliente gracias al calor del interior de la casa un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, mientras observaba en silencio el paisaje pensaba en el sueño, ese sueño tan aterrador que le había hecho darse cuenta de algo. Ella en la vida siempre había estado segura y protegida, siempre había vivido en un mundo de paz, de tranquilidad... Y de monotónia... Su vida era un rutina, siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre lo correcto y evitaba las equivocaciones como si fueran una vergüenza... Nunca tomaba los riesgos, siempre iba a lo seguro... Pero una vida yendo directamente a lo seguro sin tomar riesgos no es una vida. Ahora quiere vivir, reír, disfrutar del momento sin preocuparse por el futuro que les depara a ella y a todos sus seres queridos, quiere tomar el riesgo de tomar un atajo que parece peligroso y divertido al mismo tiempo, quiere equivocarse y aprender de su error, quiere arriesgarse y confesar sus sentimientos al mundo sin vergüenza alguna, quiere vivir con riesgos y limitaciones todo al mismo tiempo, quiere dejar huella en este mundo y en las personas que hay en él, quiere amar y ser amada. Quiere vivir de verdad y ser feliz.

Entonces de repente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, despertándola de su pequeña ensoñación y allí no estaba más que su hermano pequeño, sonriente y despreocupado como siempre; ella le sonrió con alegría también y Cinna dijo:

\- ¿Vienes a desayunar?

Prim le respondió:

\- Me visto y bajo corriendo...

Cinna asintió cerró la puerta detrás de él y se fue corriendo hacía abajo donde esperaban suspadres con el desayuno recién hecho. Prim se acercó al armario y se puso unos pantalones tejanos y un jersey de manga larga de color granate y bajo corriendo a desayunar descalza. Al llegar a la cocina allí estaban todos: su hermano, su padre y su madre. La morena dijo con una alegría inusual:

\- ¡Buenos días!

Su madre la miró con una ceja arqueada y preguntó curiosa y a la misma vez divertida:

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Prim se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a su hermano y al frente de su padre y dijo:

\- No es nada... Tal vez es una tontería... Pero he estado pensando y creo que ha llegado el momento de vivir de verdad, ser feliz, decir lo que piensas y lo que sientes para quitarte ese peso de tus hombros y ser más libre...

Katniss se la quedó mirando pensativa y Peeta dijo con una alegre sonrisa:

\- ¡Muy bien dicho!

Desayunaron en silencio pero no era un silencio incómodo si no un silencio lleno de comodidad. Al acabar de desayunar los dos hermanos Mellark salieron de casa y se dirigieron a la escuela.

* * *

_Después a la escuela:_

Prim, volvió de la escuela ella sola. Su hermano se había ido a ayudar a su padre en la panadería. Cuando llegó a casa allí estaba a su madre sentada en la mesa de la cocina con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la casa. Prim se acercó se sentó junto a ella y le dijo:

\- Deberías llamarle...

Katniss confusa preguntó:

\- ¿A quién? ¿A tu padre?

Prim sonrió con dulzura y le dijo en un susurro:

\- No... A Gale

El rostro de Katniss se ensombreció, se levantó de la silla donde llevaba sentada desde hacía rato y dijo:

\- Prim... No puedo llamarle no soy capaz... No estoy preparada para oír su voz de nuevo...

A lo que la joven de pelo castaño le contestó:

\- Mamá... Llevas 18 años evitandole... 18 años sin hablarle... ¿Porque no le llamas os ponéis aldía y zanjáis esto de una vez?

Katniss se giró y miró a su hija y dijo:

\- Es muy complicado...

Prim se levantó de la silla se acercó a su madre y le dijo con sencillez:

\- Mamá... En realidad todo es simple... Pero los seres humanos, hacemos que todo parezca más complicado de lo que es...

Katniss se quedó pensativa y dijo:

\- Hija... No se si estoy preparada para hablar con él después de lo que pasó...

La joven miró a su madre y dijo:

\- Entonces escribele una carta... Bueno estaré arriba haciendo los deberes...

Y subió corriendo las escaleras hacía su cuartopara ir ha hacer los deberes. Katniss volvió a la silla donde estaba sentada. No paraba de pensar en lo que su hija le había dicho, tal vez su pequeña Prim tenía razón... Tal vez debería hablar con él pero... Aún no se sentía preparada para oír su voz...

Después de una hora de pensarlo Katniss se decidió a escribirle una simple carta para decirle como está y que es de su vida y ya está. Cogióun papel y una pluma y empezó a escribir con la mejor caligrafía posible:

_Querido Gale:_

_¿Que tal estás? ¿Que ha sido de ti? ¿Como es el Distrito 2? Tal vez debería para de hacerte preguntas ya que seguramente no me vas a responder a esta carta por temor a como reaccionaré... Pero si te soy sincero me gustaría recibir una respuesta... Ya que si te soy sincera... Te echo de menos, como amigo, como compañero de caza... Al principio me molestó que te tomarás tan enserio lo de dejarme, darme tiempo y espacio. Te odiaba por dejarme creer que tu mataste a Prim... Y quién dijera que el tiempo cura las heridas... Deberían matarlo por decir semejante mentira... Nunca superas una pérdida así... Sobretodo de la manera que yo perdí a Prim... Pero un día te levantas por la mañana y descubres que esa pérdida ya es parte de ti y aprendes a vivir con ello sobre tus hombros... Pero gracias a que te alejarás de mí me di cuenta a quién necesito realmente es a Peeta... Me enamoré de él sin querer, sin darme cuenta... Pero al parecer todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo, todo el mundo esperaba ese final... Gale en estos años me dado cuenta de que siempre necesitas a alguien totalmente opuesto a ti para complementarte y poder ser uno... Y de que si amas a dos personas quedate con la segunda, porque si de verdad quieres a la primera nunca te hubieras enamorado de la segunda... Y eso nos pasó a nosotros... Y de verdad lo siento que tu estuvieras en medio y de verdad siento si en algún me momento te he dado alguna falsa esperanza... Pero quiero que seas feliz, te mereces ser feliz..._

_Bueno me gustaría que sepas... Que al final me casé con Peeta y tenemos dos hijos increíbles y otra en camino sus nombres son:Primrose Annie, Cinna Haymitch y la próxima será Rue Johanna... y se que dije que nunca tendría hijos ni me casaría pero el mundo está a salvo ahora... Todo está bien... El miedo continua persiguiendome, sigo viviendo con él dentro de mí pero he empezado a hacerlo parte de mi ser... Y si de verdad quieres a alguien eres capaz de hacer cosas que nunca te hubieras imaginado y puede llegar a cambiar tu punto de vista... Y de verdad espero que tú estés feliz de que la fin haya encontrado la felicidad de verdad..._

_Las pesadillas siguen persiguiendome casi cada noche... Pero Peeta y yo nos protegemos él uno al otro y la verdad todo va bastante bien... Espero recibir una contestación... Es algo que la verdad me haría feliz... Tengo ganas de saber como estás..._

_Catnip._

Katniss dobló la hoja con delicadez y suavidad, la metió dentro del sobre escribió la dirección, el remite, puso el sello y se la metió en el bolsillo. Subió las escaleras abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija y le dijo:

\- Me voy a dar una vuelta tal vez llegué después de que llegué tu padre...

Prim levantó la vista de sus deberes y asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a bajar la vista hacia los deberes. Katniss cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hija y se fue a enviar esa carta al Distrito 2, donde Gale la recibiría.

* * *

_Hora de cenar:_

Mientras cenaban Katniss estaba relajada y tranquila, notaba que se había quitado un peso de encima, se sentía un poco más libre. Peeta notó ese cambio en su esposa y le preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa:

\- ¿Kat se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Es que te noto más feliz, más relajada?

Katniss sonrió y dijo:

\- Pasa que nuestra hija es un genio... Y me ha ayudado a enfrentarme a algo que llevo evitando 18 años

Peeta dijo con un dramatismo fingido:

\- Vale, vale... Así que me margináis y me ocultáis cosas... Fingiré que no me ha dolido eso...

Toda la mesa soltó una sonora carcajada y Katniss levantó las manos a modo de rendición:

\- Nuestra pequeñame ha convencido para escribirle una carta a Gale...

Peeta sorprendido miró a su esposa y luego a su hija y dijo:

\- Vaya tu madre tiene razón eres un genio... Yo llevo intendolo casi 18 años y tu en un día lo logras...

Prim solamente sonrió y Katniss dijo:

\- Solo es una carta no significa que volveremos a ser amigos...

A lo que Peeta contestó con una gran sonrisa:

\- Pero es un progreso...

Katniss le devolvió la sonrisa y después un rato de comer en silencio dijo:

\- Así se me olvidaba en una semana iremos de vacaciones al Distrito 4...

Prim levantó la mirada del plato y miró a su madrre curiosa y expectante y dijo interrumpiendola con una voz curiosa e intentando no parecer ni ansiosa ni muy feliz:

\- ¿Iremos al Distrito 4?

Katniss explicó:

\- Verás en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Finn y cumplirá los 18... Y hemos decidido ir al 4 un mes de vacaciones... Nos reuniremos todos ya sabes... Johanna y Ryan, Haymitch y Effie, Beetee, hasta estará la abuela... Estará bien estar todos juntos... Nos divertiremos... Decidle a los profesores que os den los debres que haréis en ese mes y si tenéis dudas... Que os lo explique todo Beetee...

Cuando Katniss terminó de hablar Cinna preguntó con emoción:

\- ¿¡Iremos al 4 a ver a Finn!? ¿¡Y Ryan vendrá con nosotros!?

Los padres de niño de ricitos rubios dejaron escapar una pequeña risa y Katniss dijo:

\- ¡Si!

Prim no podría dejar de sonreír aunque lo intentará. Irán al 4 un mes entero, un mes entero con los Odair... Un mes con Finn... La verdad siempre supo que le gustaba pero después del sueño de anoche se ha dado cuenta de que lo quiere con locura. Y tal vez es extrañoque haya tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta pero más vale tarde que nunca...

**_Continuará...  
_**

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el undécimo capítulo de Vuelta a la Arena :) Se que es un capítulo horrible, corto y sobretodo aburrido pero es lo que hay...Y por favor no me denuncieis por torturaros :( :') Y seguramente estaréis felices de que Finn esté vivo, Gale no sea un loco presidente y que todo estés bien pero estaréis cabread s porque todo sea un sueño y por haber hecho sufrir innecesáriamente...  
**

**Bueno y antes de que dejéis de leer este FF que sepáis que aún no se ha acabado que faltan un capii y espero que no me odiéis :)**

**Y siento si hay muchas faltas ortográficas es que soy lo peor...**

** Y que sepáis que esta semana estoy bastante libre ya que no hacen pequeñas hasta el día 9 de Junio y estoy en plena depresión... Pero intentaré actualizar esta semana :)  
**

**Bueno gente ya nos leemos ^-^ Y os amoadoro :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Adivinad quien a vuelto?! Sii! Yo! Este monstruo que se hace llamar escritora de FF :')  
**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 12 de Vuelta a la Arena *-* Se acerca el final... :') Solo un capítulo más!  
**

**Y quería daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis mi oneshot :)**

_**Yo no poseo nada salvo los nombres de los hijos de Peeta y Katniss, Finnick y Annie ahh y la trama, obviamente :)Todo lo demás es de Suzanne Collins.**_

**Y me gustaría dar las grácias a:**

**\- _InMyVeins_: Siiiii :))  
**

**-_RainyLover_: Sip :)  
**

**-soniasc94: Gracias por tu review es que eres un amor :) Y lo de Wattpad se arreglo al final?  
**

**\- LupitaChapero: Que amor ;) y lo de no actualizar fue por pereza y la de esta vez es porque estoy súper enganchada al Corredor del Laberinto! :)) {Newt se míooo}**

**Y gracias a los quién han leído esto y no han dejado review, pero habéis clicado Favoritos y Follow :)) Y gracias a los que solamente la han leído y de verdad lo siento si la habéis odiado :(**

**Bueno aquí estoy con los auriculares escuchando mis canciones preferidas con una sonrisa en mi feo rostro y un mes después desde la última actualización :) ... Pero tengo muy buena excusa por no haber actualizado... Es que... Estaba... Leyendo TMR!Y además me daba pereza... No me matéis... XD Bueno ahora por fin me he puesto a escribir y este capítulo me gustaría dedicarselo a... Todos mis lectores!  
**

**Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 12:**_

Los días pasan y el día en el cuál partirán hacia el Distrito 4 se acerca y cada día que pasaba Katniss se levantaba y miraba el correo en busca de la contestación de Gale pero nunca llegaba... Pero dos días antes de irse se rindió y no fue a ver si la carta había llegado como los días anteriores pero Prim fue, ella se rehusó a perder la esperanza de que Gale no contestaría y cuando vio una carta con el nombre de Gale Hawthorne en el remite corrió hacia el interior de su casa y le dio la carta a su madre con ilusión y le dijo:

\- ¡A contestado, mamá! ¡A contestado!

Katniss sonrió aliviada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo y cogió el sobre y se lo quedó mirando cuidadosamente y al levantar la mirada vio a su hija con la miraba expectante y le dijo:

\- ¿Quieres que la lea en voz alta?

Prim asintió emocionada y Katniss abrió el sobre y cuando iba a empezar a leer dijo:

\- ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡No puedo hacerlo! Puedes... Leerla tú por mí...

La morena miró a su madre, le sonrió, cogió la carta y empezó a leer:

\- _Querida Catnip:_

_Siento haber tardado tanto en contestar pero es que estaba tan sorprendido al leer tu carta, pensaba que no me volverías a hablar nunca más pero por una vez me alegro de haberme equivocado... Y la verdad si te sigo conociendo como antes (a no ser que hayas cambiado radicalmente) estoy seguro que estabas tirándote de los pelos porque no recibías una respuesta... _

_Y yo... La verdad estoy bien, mejor que bien estoy genial... El Distrito 2 es un lugar fantástico y hago todo lo posible para que sea un lugar mejor para vivir, a veces echo de menos el 12 pero ahora siento que el 2 se ha convertido en mi hogar... Me siento seguro aquí y he construido mi vida en este lugar... Pero la verdad es que... echo de menos cazar contigo... Y aunque sigo cazando ahora cazo en soledad ya que nadie es capaz de reemplazarte como mejor amiga y compañera de caza._

_Siento no haberte intentado convencerte sobre lo de tu hermana pero no podía... Eres Katniss Everdeen bueno ahora es Katniss Mellark, eres terca como una mula y si crees que algo es verdad... No hay quién te haga cambiar de opinión salvo tu misma y Peeta. O al menos eso era antes... A lo mejor ahora hay más personas que consiguen cambiar tu punto de vista y eso espero... _

_No me sorprende que acabarás con Peeta ya que él era quién realmente te merecía; estabais echos el uno para el otro y lo supe desde el beso que os distéis en la cueva. Vi que le querías y que arriesgabas tu vida para poder salvarle. Él hizo una alianza con los profesionales para salvarte la vida y él se presentó voluntario por Haymitch en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco solo para protegerte en los Juegos, siempre te a intentado proteger; yo encambio nunca he intentado dar mi vida por ti y no he matado a un vencedor del 2 solo para ir corriendo a salvarte como hizo él. En su comparación soy un egoísta. _

_Se que tienes dos hijos y otra en camino, cada año Peeta, me envía una carta, explicándomelo todo, todo lo que me estoy perdiendo... Nunca he encontrado el valor suficiente para contestarle...Pero dile que se lo agradezco mucho... Tu hija Primrose es igual a ti salvo sus ojos celestes y su piel pálida con mejillas sonrojadas eso pertenece a Peeta... Y el pequeño Cinna es idéntico a Peeta pero tiene los ojos grises como los tuyos y el color de su piel es aceitunada como la tuya, como la mía...Y me pregunto como será la pequeña Rue y también me gustaría llegar a verlos en personas algún día... _

_Catnip no tienes que sentirte culpable de lo que pasó entre nosotros... No fue tu culpa, el corazón va por donde va y nunca me diste falsas esperanzas, siempre supe que tu corazón ya tenía dueño y que no era yo. Y... yo tengo novia se llama Keyla ... No estamos casados pero llevamos juntos 11 años y tenemos una niña llamada Madge de diez años... Arreglo mi corazón destrozado por la guerra, destrozado por ti... _

_El miedo también me acecha día y noche, sigo teniendo pesadillas sobre el Distrito 12 en llamas y yo... Sin poder hacer nada para salvar a nadie... Tengo pesadillas sobre los mutos que mataron a Finnick... Tengo pesadillas donde sale Prim ardiendo por culpa de la bomba que detonó Coin...Pero yo oculto el miedo bajo una sonrisa e intento seguir adelante pero a veces me derrumbo porque soy un ser humano..._

_Hasta la vista..._

_Gale _

Cuando la voz de Prim cesó se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Katniss con lágrimas en sus ojos grises abrazó a su hija y dijo ahogando sus débiles sollozos:

\- Prim... Gracias... Por cambiar mi punto de vista y por ayudarme a reunir el valor necesario para escribirle a Gale... Eres increíble y te quiero muchísimo...

Prim sonrió y dijo:

\- De nada mamá... Yo también te quiero muchísimo...

* * *

Las puertas del tren se abrieron mostrando allí en el exterior a Annie, la pequeña Mags y a Finn. A Johanna y al pequeño Ryan a su lado, a Beetee y a la señora Everdeen también. Parece ser que Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, Katniss y los niños fueron los últimos en llegar al Distrito 4. Peeta salió del tren con una gran sonrisa seguido de Katniss, ella iba seguida de Cinna quién iba seguido de Haymitch y Effie y la última en salir fue Prim. Peeta dio un abrazo a todos y a cada uno de los presentes. Katniss imitó la acción de su marido y dio un abrazo a cada uno de los presentes y cuando llegó a su madre ella le dijo nerviosa:

\- Hola Katniss... ¿Como estás?

Katniss sin previo aviso le dio un abrazo a su madre y le dijo:

\- Estoy bien mamá... Estoy bien...

Todos los demás se dieron abrazos entre ellos, felices de volver a verse. Entonces Prim se encontró frente a Finn, el joven empezó a decir:

\- Hola Prim, me alegro que hayas venid...

Prim sonrió con una sonrisa deslumbrante, desbordaba alegría y felicidad, allí estaba. Le echo los brazos al cuello y le dio un abrazo enorme. El joven Odair estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó paralizado y un enorme rubos tiñó sus mejillas. Prim se separó de él y al verle la cara dejo escapar una risita y dijo:

\- Yo también me alegro de verte Finn

Entonces la señora Everdeen llamó la atención de todos:

\- Parece ser que tenemos una visita sorpresa...

Beetee señaló detrás de Katniss con una sonrisa de complicidad, Katniss se dio la vuelta y allí detrás suyo no había otro que Gale. Katniss al verle le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo y Gale dijo con diversión:

\- Catnip... Que gorda estás... Dios Mío nunca imaginé verte embarazada...

Katniss dejo escapar una sonora carcajada y preguntó:

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

Gale explicó:

\- Tu hija me envió una carta explicandome que estaríais aquí durante un mes y se nos ocurrió venir al 4 para ponerse al día

Katniss miró a Prim y Prim solamente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Entonces Katniss se percató de algo y preguntó con extrañeza:

\- ¿Nos?

Gale sonrió y detrás suyo aparecieron dos personas una niña y una mujer. La mujer era alta, más o menos de la misma altura que Gale tal vez un poco más bajita, tenía el pelo castaño y liso y lo tenía a la atura de los hombros,s sus eran color marrón avellana, era una mujer preciosa. La niña tenía características de ambos, tenía el pelo liso y castaño claro pero sus ojos eran color gris y su piel era aceitunada como los de la Veta.

La mujer se acercó a Katniss y le sonrió con dulzura y tímidez, y la saludó:

\- Hola... Soy Keyla, es un honor conocerte... Gale me a hablado un montón de ti... De vosotros... Y esta es Madge

Katniss observó a aquella mujer, era respetuosa, alegre... Era todo lo conntrario a Gale, todo lo contrario a ella... Y por eso Gale se había enamorado de ella porque los polos opuestos se atraen y se complementan, como ella y Peeta... Katniss le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

\- Un placer conocerte Keyla...

Prim, Cinna y Peeta se acercaron hacia ellos y se presentaron uno a uno, primero Peeta:

\- Un placer conoceros Keyla y Madge... Y es genial volver a verte Gale

Después del saluda dio un abrazo a cada una de las mujeres más importantes en la vida de Gale y a Gale le estrechó la mano. Gale contestó a su saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

\- Igualmente Peeta... Y siento no haber contestado a tus cartas pero no tenía el suficiente valor para contestarte pero la verdad es que me he releído tantas veces cada una de esas cartas...

Peeta sonrió alegre y Keyla al ver a los hijos de Katniss y Peeta dijo:

\- ¿Son vuestros hijos? Que guapos son...

Cinna sonrió y saludó a los visitantes del Distrito 2:

\- Hola es un placer conoceros...

Y dio un abrazo a cada uno de los presentes, Gale al verlo dijo con sorpresa:

\- Vaya Catnip... Te aseguro que esta personalidad no es la tuya tu no eres así de cariñosa...

Katniss soltó una pequeña carcajada y dijo:

-La personalidad es la de su padre pero tienes que verlo cazando... Es mil veces mejor que yo...

Gale sonrió y su mirada se posó en Prim y dijo acercandose a ella:

\- Así que tu eres Primrose... Gracias por convencer a tu madre para escribirme. Me has quitado un peso de encima ahora que todo vuelve a estar bien...

Prim le sonrió y le dijo:

\- Tienes que ser sincero con lo que sientes y piensas porque sino nos perseguirá la incognita del y si... Y cuando lo dices aunque te rechacen te sientes libre de nuevo y creo que si de verdad vale la pena no te importará la respuesta porque sabrás que has luchado por eso...

Gale la miró sorprendido y le dijo:

\- Haces honor a tu nombre diciendo eso con tal sabiduria

Pero la joven de ojos celestes ya no miraba a Gale mientras hablaba su mirada bailó sin querer hacía Finn.

* * *

Los días pasaron en el 4 y en esas dos semanas todos habían crecido y evolucionado almenos la familia Mellark-Everdeen, y todos los rencores pasados quedaron olvidados y se centraron en el presente y en un futuro. Katniss se hizo amiga de nuevo de Gale y le cogió un gran cariño a la pequeña Madge. Peeta y Gale sin darse cuenta entablaron una gran amistad ya que ahora no había rivalidad alguna entre ellos y también se hizo muy amigo de Keyla. Cinna y Madge empezaron a compartir una amistad muy especial entre ellos, quién sabía si esa amistad iba a evolucionar pero por ahora eran solo amigos. Pero Prim fue la que más había cambiado, era como si en esos 15 años de su vida lo único que había hecho era observar, se sentía sola porque era la única chica de allí pero en realidad eso no importaba ese grupo no tenía nada que ver con chicos y chicas, no tenía nada que ver con la edad. Si no que compartían algo muy importante, sus padres eran sobrevivientes de la guerra y los acechaban sus pesadillas, eran hijos de la gente más fuerte de todo Panem, eran sus descendientes y tenían que dar honor a su nombre, a su familia y a su país.

Al fin llegó eldía del cumpleaños de Finn, celebraron la fiesta en la playa. Allí estaban todo el grupo y algunos amigos de Finn del 4. La fiesta pasó con tranquilidad. Todos reían y disfrutaban del momento. Los amigos de Finn observaban curiosos a su amigo, observaban con la facilidad con la cuál se mezclaba con los adultos y los niños. Observaban como sonreía lleno de euforía y felicidad sin importarle la diferencia abismal que separaba al cumpleañero de sus invitados nunca lo habían visto tan feliz, tan activo, tan libre.

En un momento dado de la tarde, mientras todos comían un pastel que había hecho Peeta, Prim oyó a su hermano hablar con Ryan:

\- Si ya te lo digo yo, estoy seguro que mi hermana está enamorada de...

La morena cogió un trozo de pastel y se lo tiró a su hermano a la cabeza para evitar que siguiera hablando. Cinna no rechazó el desafío y le lanzó un trozo de pastel a su hermana. Effie interrumpió esa guerra entre hermanos gritando:

\- ¡Primrose, Cinna esos modales!

Haymitch sonrió y divertido y dijo:

\- Effie, cariño callate

Y le lanzó un trozo de pastel a Effie, Effie no se quedó quieta y se la devolvió lanzandole otro trozo de pastel. Katniss empezó a echarle la bronca a sus hijos sobre lanzarse comida pero fue acallada por un trozo de pastel que le dio de lleno en la oreja el cuál fue lanzado por Gale. Peeta sin poder evitar quedarse quieto le lanzó un trozo de pastel a Gale y le dijo divertido:

\- Eso por lanzarle pastel a mi mujer

Pero justo al acabar la frase un trozo de pastel fue a parar a la frente de Peeta, lo había lanzado Keyla y ella dijo sonriente:

\- Y eso por lanzarle pastel a mi novio

Sin darse cuenta empezaron una guerra de comida en la cuál solo participaban los adultos,los hijos de los vencedores y los amigos de Finn observaban la escena. Pero al cabo de un rato se unieron los más jovenes, entonces de repente un trozo de pastel dio de lleno en el hueco de su cuello al hijo de Finnick Odair y la lanzadora no fue otra que Prim, el joven se giró hacia la morena y ella le dijo aguantandose de risa:

\- Que seas el cumpleañero no quiere decir que librarás de esta...

Finn sonrió y dijo:

\- Ahora verás...

Prim salió corriendo de allí mientras reía a carcajadas y huía hacía el mar y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó de cabeza, y fue seguida de: Finn, Ryan, Cinna, Madge y la pequeña Mags, y no tardaron en unirse todos los demás. Todos nadaron en el mar limpio y puro del Distrito 4 en libertad, gritaban al cielo, el viento los despeinaba y eran felices. Los amigos de Finn cada rato que pasaba estaban más sorprendidos, su amigo reía, saltaba, gritaba... Estaba loco de felicidad, nunca lo habían visto así. Estaban viendo al verdadero Finn, un joven feliz, libre que estaba un poco loco como todos los demás. Después de todo lo que habían sufrido los que lucharon en la rebelión, los que vivieron los juegos ahora eran felices la mayoría del tiempo y se lo merecían. Ellos eran la prueba del renacimiento, de que algunos días serían buenos y otros malos y que en los días buenos tienes que hacer locuras y divertirte porque en los días malos no serás capaz de disfrutar de nada de lo que tienes.

Cuando el atardecer ya se acercaba. Prim salió del agua y se dejó caer junto a Finn en la arena de la playa. Tenía la ropa empapada, el pelo ondulado, revuelto y algo grasiento a causa de la salitre y las mareas, pero su rostro mojado tenía dibujada una sonrisa, su mirada brillaba de felicidad. Después de un rato de estar el un junto al otro sin decir nada, envueltos en un silencio cómodo Finn se río entre dientes y dijo:

\- Mis amigos van a creer que estamos locos, van a creer que estoy loco...

Prim dio una mirada rápida a los amigos de Finn los cuáles observaban a la gente que juagaban en el mar con sorpresa. Estaban sentados en la arena no tenían ningún resto de pastel y estaban secos. Prim sonrió y dijo:

\- Que lo crean... Además en parte es cierto pero locos no es la palabra correcta es más tener ganas de vivir... Además nuestros padres se lo merecen después de lo que han pasado... Y me alegra verlo tan felices...

Finn miró a Prim y le sonreió con un aire de suficiencia y dijo:

\- ¿A quién se le ocurre iniciar una guerra de comida y lanzarse de cabeza al mar en pleno Otoño? ¿Desde cuando estás tan loca?

Prim dejó escapar una pequeña risita y dijo:

\- Siempre he sido así pero ocultaba quién soy por miedo de equivocarme y no ser aceptada... Pero me di cuenta que la gente que de verdad me quiere me aceptará por como soy...

El joven dijo en un susurro que probablemente se lo llevara el viento antes de que llegará a los oídos de la morena:

\- O a lo mejor alguien que ya te quería con locura y pensaba que ya no te podía querer más le has roto los esquemas y le has demostrado lo contrario..

Después un corto rato en el que estuvieron en silencio, Finn se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro bajo la atónita mirada de Prim, parecía tener una lucha interna consigue mismo, un debate sobre si debía decir o no lo que le rondaba la cabeza, la joven se levante de la arena y se situó delante del joven de ojos color verde mar y le preguntó curiosa:

\- ¿Que pasa Finn?

Finn paró de dar vueltas y se la quedó mirando y él explicó en un susurro:

\- Llevo pensando lo que dijiste en la estación de tren desde hace días y creo que a llegado el momento que lo diga porque... Tú eres una persona por la cuál vale la pena arriesgarse y llevo cinco años guardandome lo que siento y yo ya no puedo más tengo que decirlo...

Finn calló y se quedó mirando a la joven, y él empezó a decir:

\- Estoy enamorado de ti... Y nunca he sido capaz de decirtelo por miedo al rechazo pero como tú has dicho cuando dices lo que piensas, lo que sientes te sientes libre y eso lo comprendes tarde o temprano, te guste o no. Y si merece la pena arriesgarte te arriesgas y lo dices sin miedo. No me importa que me rechaces... Bueno si me importa que pero lo que quiero decir es que tenía que decirtelo, tenías que saberlo...

La joven posó sus en los hombros del joven y le besó. Fue un beso simple y tímido casi efímero y ella se separó tan rápido que lo hizó aún más irreal y ella le susurró contra sus labios:

\- Yo también te quiero

Y se volvieron a besar, un huracán de pasión los inundó las monos de Prim se aferraron al cuello de Finn y las manos de Finn se situaron en su cintura juntandolos , apretando su cuerpo contra el otro. En un momento Finn separó sus labios de los de la joven y ella confusa soltó un pequeño gruñido de desaprovación pero enseguido notó los labios del primogénito de Finnick Odair en su cuello plantando pequeños y rápidos besos a lo largo de la curva del cuello y después volvió a besr sus labios con más lentitud que antes saboreando el moemnto, dejando al descubierto sus sentimientos. Pero entonces escucharon unos murmuros agitados y se separaron y se giraron hacía los amigos de Finn que murmuraban entre ellos sorprendidos Prim les dio una mirada extrañada y preguntó:

\- ¿Que les pasa?

Finn explicó con frustración:

\- Verás... Como llevo desde hace tanto tiempo loco por ti he rechazado a todas las chicas que me han invitado a salir... Y todos han pensado wue era gay...

Prim se echó a reír y Finn le dijo con el ceño fruncido:

\- No me lo estás poniendo fácil

Las risas de la joven cesaron y ella dijo con sencillez:

\- Soy una persona complicada así que mientras yo esté contigo y tú conmigo las cosas nunca serán fáciles para ti

Ambos se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

**¡FIIIIN!**

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el duodécimo capítulo de Vuelta a la Arena :) Se que es un capítulo horrible, corto y sobretodo aburrido pero es lo que hay...Y por favor no me denuncieis por torturaros :( :')Pero miremos el lado positivo! ¡Es el último! Supongo que estareis dando brincos de alegria porque esta tortura ha llegado a su fin :)**

**Y siento si hay muchas faltas ortográficas es que soy lo peor...**

**Y nos leeremos muy pronto lo prometo porque tengo un FF de tmr (The Maze Runner) en mi mente ;)**

**Bueno gente ya nos leemos ^-^ Y os amoadoro :)**


End file.
